The drugs don't work
by Alienigena
Summary: Un Sherlock de 27 ans, qui se réveille à l'hôpital après une overdose. Un Mycroft qui ne sait pas très bien gérer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son frère. La discussion qui s'ensuit. Et une petite visite du palais mental...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Petite histoire commencée suite à une review pour "Le détective agonisant" : comment Mycroft a-t-il pu "voir" le palais mental de son frère...? J'avais déjà cette idée derrière la tête, j'y ai réfléchi, et voilà le début. Le titre est celui d'une chanson de The Verve, mais il n'y a pas de référence à cette chanson. Je vous préviens, c'est assez sentimental, et entièrement vu du point de vue de Mycroft (je sais que les mots "sentimental" et "Mycroft" ne vont pas très bien ensemble et qu'il est rare de les voir cohabiter dans la même phrase, mais je me dis que l'aîné Holmes ne peut pas être tout le temps, tout le temps impassible, froid et maître de lui, surtout lorsque son frère est en danger de mort...). J'ai voulu explorer le côté plus sombre de Sherlock, à savoir la drogue et sa tendance à l'autodestruction, tout en dévoilant une partie de son palais mental. Il y a quelques référence à ma version du "Détective agonisant" mais c'est très compréhensible même si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Ce sera une histoire courte, pas plus de trois chapitres et plus probablement deux. Pas d'enquête policière, juste un huis clos entre les deux frères Holmes (et, je vous l'ai dit, peut-être un peu trop de sentiments pour eux...). Cette histoire se passe plusieurs années avant la rencontre entre Sherlock et John, donc pas de John non plus... Désolée..._

**The drugs don't work - 1**

- Mycroft...

L'aîné des Holmes sursauta comme si on l'avait violemment frappé. Il redressa brusquement la tête, qu'il avait enfouie entre ses mains pour ne plus voir s'écouler les secondes sur sa montre, ni le visage mortellement pâle de son frère, ni ces traces au creux de son bras, pour ne plus rien voir du monde extérieur qu'il aurait volontiers détruit entièrement, s'il avait pu laisser libre cours à sa colère et à sa douleur. Au lieu de cela, il était resté parfaitement calme lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle il avait prétexté auprès de ses collaborateurs une urgence professionnelle et avait pris un taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital – toujours maître de lui jusqu'à ce que les médecins l'introduisent dans la chambre blanche et referment la porte derrière eux.

Là, il avait craqué. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis que Sherlock avait failli mourir dans ses bras, alors qu'il n'avait même pas onze ans... Seize années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Seize années pendant lesquelles Mycroft avait cru s'être endurci au point de pouvoir rester parfaitement stoïque en toute circonstance. Il avait vu des horreurs, fait des choix douteux, et pouvait s'estimer raisonnablement responsable de la mort d'au moins douze hommes. Il avait ordonné leur exécution d'un ton calme et uni. Il avait vu mourir deux de ses plus proches collaborateurs, l'un après la lente agonie d'une maladie particulièrement douloureuse. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette déchirure intense, cette impression de vide et de froid qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'à l'autre bout du fil, le médecin lui avait expliqué, avec quelques précautions oratoires inutiles, ce qui s'était passé.

Alors, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à son frère, il n'avait pas pu demeurer impassible. Il n'avait pas à lutter contre la mort, la douleur, la maladie qui s'abattent sur les hommes de façon imprévisible. Il devait se battre contre son propre frère, contre les choix qui l'avaient mené ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital vide et froide, qui sentait le désinfectant et le plastique neuf. Au cours de ces dernières semaines (mois ? années ?), Sherlock s'était employé à se détruire méthodiquement. Aucune fatalité là-dedans. Rien que sa volonté d'en finir avec la vie, ou tout du moins de s'échapper de la réalité. Et Mycroft, qui pensait avoir le sens de l'observation le plus aiguisé du monde, n'avait rien vu venir. Il rencontrait son frère tous les mois, en partie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être était-il incapable de comprendre la moindre chose concernant Sherlock, après tout.

Il l'avait pas pleuré en le voyant, non, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler de manière incontrôlable et elles n'avaient pas cessé pendant ces longues heures d'attente, pas même lorsqu'un médecin, à trois reprises, était venu vérifier les constantes du jeune homme allongé sur le lit qui semblait trop grand pour lui. Mycroft avait alors essayé de regagner le contrôle sur lui-même – et avait lamentablement échoué. Il s'était contenté de se lever et de se placer dans un coin de la pièce, mains derrière le dos, pendant que l'homme en blouse blanche effectuait ses contrôles. Il ne posa pas une seule question, car aucune réponse sur l'état de santé de son frère n'aurait pu le réconforter. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué.

- Mycroft... murmura de nouveau Sherlock.

La voix était rauque, cassée, faible, comme si le jeune homme avait hurlé pendant des heures d'affilée. Ce qui, songea douloureusement Mycroft, était peut-être le cas. Que savait-il des circonstances de cet... accident ? Il ignorait où était Sherlock avant d'être emmené à l'hôpital, qui l'avait trouvé, comment il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait pas posé une seule question, se contentant de demander à voir son frère et à être laissé seul avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter aucune réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le plus jeune des Holmes avait ouvert les yeux et regardait son frère avec une intensité difficilement supportable. Sa peau était d'un gris maladif et sa maigreur presque impossible à regarder sans pitié. Les yeux rougis paraissaient immenses, encadrés de larges cernes noirs. Un bleu décorait sa pommette gauche, une large coupure lui barrait le front. Il tremblait légèrement.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft avala sa salive. Sherlock était réveillé, il se souvenait de son nom, il posait des questions cohérentes. Le plus dur était passé. Il pouvait lui répondre à présent – si seulement ses propres mains pouvaient cesser de trembler !

- Sept heures, vingt-deux minutes et... quelques secondes.

Il parlait volontairement bas, ne pouvant faire totalement confiance à la fermeté de sa voix.

- Oh.

- Comme tu dis.

Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent un instant avant de se refermer. Mycroft se leva, le cœur battant. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa son frère par les épaules et le secoua, sans aucune considération pour les tuyaux qui le reliaient à différentes machines salvatrices. Si Sherlock se rendormait, il en était certain, ce serait pour toujours.

Et une telle éventualité n'était même pas envisageable.

- Pas question. Tu restes éveillé.

Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent avec difficulté.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

Il reçut une gifle en guise de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? répéta Mycroft, incrédule. Sept heures et vingt-deux minutes à attendre que tu te réveilles, tout en sachant que tu n'avais qu'une chance sur deux de le faire ! Je pense que tu mérites bien plus qu'une simple baffe, Sherlock. Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de la phrase. Il avait hurlé. Il avait secoué et frappé son petit frère incapable de se défendre, au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Sa respiration était à présent saccadée, et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. S'il ne se calmait pas maintenant...

Tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir et une infirmière lui offrait gentiment un verre d'eau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Holmes ?

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était à lui que la jeune femme s'adressait.

- Tout va bien, je vous remercie, répondit-il.

Son cerveau était passé en mode "pilote automatique". Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses en présence d'une tierce personne. Maintenir l'apparence.

L'infirmière sourit.

- Votre frère est hors de danger, le médecin est en train de l'examiner, puis vous pourrez aller lui parler. Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas le fatiguer.

Mycroft acquiesça aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était évanoui devant son frère et toute l'équipe médicale qui entrait à ce moment dans la chambre. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Il reprenait progressivement le contrôle, rassuré par les paroles de la jeune femme qu'il remercia poliment avant de prendre le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait. Puis, malgré ses objurgations, il se leva, réajusta son costume et attendit que les médecins fussent sortis de la chambre de son frère.

Cette fois, il ne se déroberait pas à sa tâche d'aîné. Il parlerait à Sherlock. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce dernier lui laisse une autre occasion de le faire, étant donné sa propension à l'autodestruction...

Il entra dans la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Tu t'es _évanoui_.

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Sherlock était presque _palpable_. Mycroft haussa les épaules et reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Et toi, il paraît que tu as frappé un médecin, cassé deux fenêtres et détruit plusieurs appareils de grande valeur (que je vais devoir payer à ta place, soit dit en passant), avant de finalement passer à deux doigts de la mort, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il aurait voulu dire "J'ai eu peur pour toi", ou peut-être quelque chose d'encore plus sentimental, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation. Il était bien plus facile de se montrer froid, sarcastique et mesquin.

- Tu oublies de préciser que j'ai vomi sur deux infirmières, ajouta Sherlock avec un petit rire méchant. Je savais bien que les hôpitaux ne me réussissaient pas...

- Tais-toi.

Sherlock lui lança un regard interrogateur et narquois.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me taise ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, non ? Tu es plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble... Le type qui m'a amené ici n'était pas au courant, lui. Je crois que je l'ai frappé aussi. Et insulté. Et que je lui ai craché dessus. Oh, et pour couronner le tout, je crois bien que c'était un inspecteur de police.

Le jeune homme avait presque l'air de trouver tout cela très amusant, et un observateur extérieur s'y serait sans doute laissé prendre. Mycroft, pour sa part, ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de pleurer qu'en ce moment. Il voyait bien le tremblement incessant qui agitait le corps de son frère, les regards furtifs et apeurés qu'il lançait à tout moment vers la porte, la respiration haletante qui marquait son anxiété. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il y a fort à parier qu'il serait déjà loin d'ici, loin de tous ces médecins et de tous ces appareils. Comme il ne le pouvait pas, il gérait son angoisse comme à son habitude, en la remplaçant par le mépris, la colère, la désinvolture – autant de sentiments beaucoup plus faciles à accepter.

- Tu veux sortir d'ici ? demanda Mycroft. Je peux...

- Ce que _tu peux_ ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Sherlock avec brusquerie. Fiche le camp d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de personne n'ailleurs. Je survivrai très bien sans toi.

Ça faisait mal, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais au fil des années, Mycroft avait appris à faire avec ce genre de douleur. Avec Sherlock, il avait pris l'habitude de répondre sarcasme pour sarcasme, méchanceté pour méchanceté, insulte pour insulte. C'était devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Un jeu pas très sain, certes, mais ils ne savaient pas gérer autrement leur relation.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- On dirait pourtant que tu as tout fait pour ne pas survivre, cette fois-ci, dit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Sherlock. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Si tu veux vraiment mourir, il y a des manières beaucoup plus... propres de le faire, je t'assure. Pourquoi celle-là ?

Le cadet Holmes garda obstinément le silence. Mycroft pouvait cependant entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, voir le tremblement de ses mains s'accentuer.

- Pourquoi, Sherlock ? insista –t-il.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit le jeune homme non sans une certaine amertume. Toi, tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut, comme il faut, au bon endroit et au bon moment. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qu'on ressent quand on n'est jamais à sa place nulle part ? Quand on fait toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas ?

- Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de me l'expliquer, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je sais très bien qu'au fond tu es comme moi. Différent. Comment peux-tu supporter tout cela, cette médiocrité, cette lenteur ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur cette terre.

- Bien sûr que si ! protesta Mycroft. Tes études...

- ...Sont terminées depuis quelques années déjà. J'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre.

- On n'a jamais fini d'apprendre...

- Epargne-moi tes proverbes éculés, s'il-te-plaît. Peut-être que tu trouves un intérêt à ce que tu fais parce que tu as eu la chance de trouver un métier qui te convienne et te permette d'utiliser tes capacités à cent pour cent. Parce que tu as réussi à faire croire aux autres que tu es normal, si bien qu'ils ont fini par t'accepter. Moi, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire semblant, d'ailleurs.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être accepté par les autres ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Tu trouves ça plus intéressant d'être shooté à longueur de journée ? insista l'aîné des Holmes.

Le mot était lâché, mais Sherlock ne le releva même pas.

- Sherlock, tu t'es injecté volontairement une quantité bien trop élevée de cocaïne trafiquée par tes soins. Je ne peux pas croire que _toi,_ l'expert en chimie et en biologie, tu ignorais quel effet cela aurait...

- Je connais parfaitement les effets de la drogue, rassure-toi. Ça fait quatre ans, Mycroft, répondit Sherlock de façon presque triomphante. Quatre ans et tu n'as rien vu. Si ce petit _incident_ n'était pas arrivé, tu n'en aurais rien su.

Quatre ans ! Mycroft serra les poings. Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle. Inspiration, expiration. La première fois que Sherlock avait touché à la drogue, il avait dix-sept ans. Ses parents avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de l'envoyer à une fête organisée par quelques lycéens pour célébrer la fin de leur calvaire scolaire et leur entrée à l'université – ou, pour certains d'entre eux, dans la vie active. Sherlock avait râlé et avait fini par s'y rendre. La soirée s'était achevée, de façon catastrophique, par plusieurs lignes de coke que de prétendus camarades de classe lui avaient généreusement « offertes ». Mycroft avait dû aller chercher son frère, le ramener chez eux, appeler d'urgence ses parents qui étaient de leur côté en train de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage...

Après cela, plus jamais sa mère n'avait proposé à Sherlock de sortir avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'adolescent. Mycroft avait gardé un œil sur lui au début de ses études, mais il n'avait pas replongé. En fait, le cursus qu'il suivait (un mélange de physique-chimie, mathématiques, biologie et psychologie) semblait l'accaparer tellement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela avait duré quelques années. Puis il avait fallu que Sherlock quitte finalement l'université, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de métier. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Les Holmes étaient plutôt aisés et l'oisiveté du jeune homme n'était pas un problème. Il s'était trouvé un petit appartement et semblait s'occuper et s'en tirer assez bien tout seul. Du moins Mycroft le pensait-il, jusqu'à maintenant. Quatre ans. Quatre ans d'enfer, probablement. Quatre ans pendant lesquels il s'était tu, avait même caché son addiction à toute sa famille.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi _aveugle_ ?

- Sherlock, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peine que tu ferais à nos parents...

Il aurait voulu ajouter "et à moi aussi", mais il n'y parvint pas.

- On ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, d'habitude, cracha Sherlock avec une certaine dureté. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? On s'en sortait très bien avant sans étaler nos sentiments sur la table, non ?

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, répondit Mycroft avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire qu'on "s'en sort très bien" alors qu'on est incapable d'échanger deux mots sans se sauter à la gorge, alors que tu as failli mourir !

- Ce n'était pas le but, murmura Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation sans animosité.

- Si ton but n'était pas de mourir, reprit-il sur un ton calme qui l'étonna lui-même, alors que voulais-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves là-dedans ?

Le regard du jeune homme se fit rêveur, et l'aîné des Holmes comprit que la drogue n'avait pas encore totalement été éliminée de son système. Il repartait là-bas, dans ce monde qu'il préférait mille fois à la réalité – un monde, probablement, se dit Mycroft avec amertume, où il était accepté et compris, un monde où, peut-être, il n'y avait personne, et sûrement pas son frère...

- Je voulais juste voir... murmura-t-il.

Mycroft comprit soudain, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette brusque certitude, que les mots qu'allait prononcer son frère seraient décisifs, que, pour la première fois, Sherlock allait ouvrir la porte de son esprit, qu'il avait jusqu'ici maintenue résolument close pour tout le monde – qu'il allait le laisser _entrer,_ pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois.

- Voir quoi ?

- D'autres lieux. D'autres pièces.

Mycroft resta un instant interdit, se demandant si Sherlock planait encore ou si c'était ses propres oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Il sentait cependant que ces mots étaient importants, bien qu'il soit incapable, pour le moment, de les comprendre.

- Des pièces de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- De mon palais mental, répliqua le jeune homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort, et il lui parlait de son _palais mental_...

- Tu n'as pas de palais mental, n'est-ce-pas ? ajouta Sherlock avec un petit sourire – mais ce sourire n'était ni mesquin, ni ironique, plutôt espiègle, ce qui ramena Mycroft vingt ans en arrière, à une époque où la méfiance n'avait pas encore de place dans leur relation.

- Tu veux parler des procédés mnémotechniques des orateurs romains ? demanda prudemment l'aîné des Holmes, tout en se doutant bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette expression, quelque chose de bien plus important.

- Un peu réducteur, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai perfectionné la technique.

Il avait l'air complètement euphorique à présent. Qu'avait dit le médecin ? _Les effets de la drogue ne sont pas encore totalement dissipés. Il est possible qu'il vous dise des choses incohérentes. Laissez-le parler, ce n'est rien de grave._

- Il n'y a que là que je me sente chez moi. Dans mon palais mental, ajouta Sherlock pour plus de clarté.

- D'accord... Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce « palais mental » ? demanda prudemment Mycroft.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient à présent, avec une intensité que son frère n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il souriait, toute peur disparue. Les tremblements s'étaient apaisés. Il semblait presque... heureux.

- Oui, hasarda Mycroft tout en se demandant comment le jeune homme pourrait bien lui montrer quelque chose qui n'existait pas ailleurs que dans sa tête.

Alors, Sherlock fit quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant très expansif, et toucher les autres ne lui était absolument pas naturel. Mis à part la fois où Mycroft l'avait sorti de cette horrible clinique où il avait été enfermé pendant une semaine, il ne se souvenait pas que son frère eût jamais montré le désir d'être proche d'un autre être humain.

C'est pourquoi il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre lorsque Sherlock tendit sa main gauche vers lui, paume vers le ciel.

- Prends-la, dit-il doucement.

Et Mycroft s'exécuta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard... Cette fiction sera plus longue que prévu (quatre ou cinq chapitres) et je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est juste un peu difficile d'adopter le point de vue de Sherlock (première fois que je le fais : soyez indulgent(e)s s'il-vous-plaît !)._

**The drugs don't work - 2**

Il tenait son frère par la main, et son frère le suivait, l'air perplexe et désorienté. Il se tourna vers lui, désignant du menton l'immense scène où ils venaient d'apparaître. Tout autour, les spectateurs les regardaient, depuis les gradins illuminés. Mycroft hocha la tête.

- Sherlock...

Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme à un grand malade, sur ce ton prudent et feutré réservé aux chambres d'hôpital, alors qu'il lui faisait l'insigne honneur de l'introduire _chez lui_ ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre agressif. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son aîné sur un ton plus neutre. Ni où tu es précisément en ce moment.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son frère pouvait se montrer lent...

- Tu ne reconnais pas l'Albert Hall ?

- Oh. Si.

Le ton était peu convaincant, mais Sherlock ne releva pas. Comme toujours lorsqu'il pénétrait dans son palais, son esprit était aiguisé par tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, percevait. Il ne comprenait pas que son visiteur pût ne pas ressentir la même chose que lui.

- J'ai allumé toutes les lumières pour toi, ouvert les portes en grand. _Pour toi_. Si ce sont les autres qui te gênent, ils peuvent partir.

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Mycroft, ils ne me dérangent pas. De qui s'agit-il ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- La plupart d'entre eux ne te diraient rien. Ce sont tous les hommes, toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrés au cours de mon existence. Ils ont leur place dans les loges, dans les balcons, au parterre, selon des critères précis – année de rencontre, nombre de fois où je les ai vus, relatif intérêt de leur conversation, connaissances qu'ils peuvent m'apporter… Tu ne le vois peut-être pas d'ici, mais ils tiennent tous une fiche dans les mains. Si je les fais venir sur scène, près de moi, je peux la lire et tout connaître d'eux, nom, prénoms, âge, adresse, téléphone, profession, famille, amis, loisirs… Traits de caractère, points faibles, tout est consigné. Les fiches sont bien évidemment extensibles à volonté.

L'aîné des frères Holmes eut le bon goût de paraître impressionné.

- Et… L'Albert Hall suffit à contenir _toutes_ les personnes que tu as rencontrées ?

Sherlock s'autorisa pour sa part un petit sourire suffisant.

- Si je peux rallonger les fiches, je peux agrandir la salle. Il m'a suffi de rehausser le dôme.

- Bien sûr.

Il y avait dans la voix de Mycroft un étrange mélange de tristesse et de fierté, deux sentiments que le jeune homme n'était pas certain de savoir interpréter.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que c'est assez bien pensé.

De toute sa vie, Sherlock n'avait jamais obtenu de la part de son frère un pareil compliment. Il sourit, plus franchement cette fois. S'il suffisait de traîner Mycroft dans son palais mental pour qu'il se montre moins froid et méprisant, il pourrait bien lui demander de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait proposé d'y venir avec lui, cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il avait, ces derniers temps, été trop seul.

- Et tu y as accès à tout moment ?

- Evidemment. Lorsque je parle aux autres, je veux dire, en dehors de cette salle, dans…

Il chercha le mot.

- … dans la réalité…

- Tu veux dire, l'interrompit Mycroft, que lorsque tu es en conversation avec qui que ce soit, tu es à la fois… ici et là-bas ? Dans ton palais, et dans la réalité ?

- Oui. Je suis _toujours_ dans mon palais.

Mycroft se raidit imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme reprit :

- Donc, ils sont à la fois en face de moi et sur la scène. J'ai alors accès à toutes leurs données. J'ai également une autre salle, plus petite, un amphithéâtre de County Hall, où je peux convoquer qui je veux. Tu t'y invites souvent, d'ailleurs.

Mycroft avait toujours été, de toute façon, un électron libre dans son palais…

Mais l'aîné des Holmes ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qui était à demi un reproche.

- Et tu ajoutes sur leur fiche les renseignements que tu glanes sur eux au fur et à mesure ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock non sans agacement devant la trivialité de la question. Tu n'as pas ça, toi ?

- Je fonctionne… différemment. Mais dans le principe, je te l'accorde, ça revient au même. A ceci près que je ne suis pas dissocié. Je reste au même endroit, un seul à la fois.

Au ton de son frère, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose dans ses explications le dérangeait, mais ce genre de considérations ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ là, avec les autres, soupira Mycroft, mais passons. Et toi, tu es sur scène ?

- Lorsque je dois parler à des gens, c'est préférable. Je contrôle davantage de choses ici. Mais je peux partir à tout moment. Quitter la scène. Aller dans d'autres pièces. Cela ne m'empêche pas de parler, d'observer, de déduire et de stocker les faits.

Mycroft hocha la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à une telle réponse.

- Et moi ? demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation. Je suis quelque part dans cette salle ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Sherlock avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Le rôle qu'il tenait dans son palais mental, Mycroft l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Nul n'était besoin de lui révéler dès à présent qu'il y possédait sa propre pièce…

- Je t'emmène dans les coulisses ? proposa le jeune homme.

- Avec plaisir.

- Ne fais pas attention à la porte de gauche, intima Sherlock, et il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir attiré précisément l'attention de son frère sur elle.

- Où mène-t-elle ?

La question était tout sauf innocente, malgré le ton presque désinvolte. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Les inflexions de Mycroft, il les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre à celle-ci.

Il opta pour une semi-vérité…

- En bas.

… Et il ouvrit résolument la porte de droite, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher un seul autre fragment d'information.

- Mais nous allons plutôt monter, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Mycroft ne fit heureusement aucune difficulté à le suivre. Les marches de bois craquaient agréablement sous leurs pas, et de la poussière dansait dans la lumière qui provenait d'une large fenêtre entrouverte. Sherlock avait toujours aimé cette odeur de vieux livres, de cire et d'herbe coupée.

- Tu ne reconnais pas ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au seuil du premier étage, dans le grand couloir qu'il affectionnait tant.

De nouveau, l'aîné des Holmes jetait autour de lui des regards aveugles.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Je devrais ?

Sherlock, de nouveau, haussa les épaules. Il avait tendance à faire un peu trop ce geste lorsque son frère se trouvait à proximité. Agacement, malaise, hésitation, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu y as passé bien moins de temps que moi.

Le jeune homme put presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Mycroft s'activer devant lui.

- Cambridge ? proposa-t-il avec prudence.

_Oui, Cambridge_. Sherlock y était resté, il ne savait pas très bien par quel miracle, pendant sept ans. Ou plutôt, il se doutait que le miracle avait nom Mycroft, qui avait suffisamment d'influence et d'argent pour suggérer aux responsables de l'université que son petit frère pouvait suivre des cours dans les matières qu'il souhaitait sans pour autant avoir à passer aucun examen. Une exception, qui avait nom Sherlock Holmes : sept ans à l'université, pas un seul diplôme. Mais il en savait probablement davantage dans toutes les matières scientifiques que ceux qui avaient quitté l'établissement en croulant sous les mentions et les louanges. Mycroft, lui, avait passé une semaine à Cambridge, avant de décider qu'il était fait pour vivre à Londres, déménager, se faire inscrire à la London School of Economics, et commencer à monter son petit réseau de relations utiles… Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de reconnaître les lieux, plus de quinze ans après.

- Principalement les couloirs, répondit Sherlock, plus un amphithéâtre, quelques salles de science…

- D'accord. Et que contiennent-elles ?

- Tout ce que je sais. Mes connaissances, triées, classées, prêtes à servir. Biologie, chimie, neurosciences, physiques, et même un peu de maths, annales criminelles, plus tout un tas de choses qui pourraient éventuellement se révéler utile. Tout est là. Par exemple…

Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la deuxième porte sur la droite.

- Ici, c'est le labo de dissection, avec quelques corps, bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie, et ne fais pas attention à Molly même si elle te parle. D'ailleurs, il est peu probable qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Elle est plutôt réservée.

Mycroft ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. La tête qu'il faisait était réellement _comique_.

- Molly ? répéta-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu. Qui est _Molly_ ?

_Ah. Oui._ Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Jamais Sherlock n'avait mentionné le nom de Molly devant son frère. Jamais il n'avait mentionné le nom d'aucune de ses connaissances devant aucun membre de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'elle était cependant présente, concentrée sur son travail. Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de se repencher, rougissante, sur un organe quelconque – Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'identifier, à cette distance.

- Molly… est une connaissance. Rien de plus.

- Une connaissance qui a une pièce à elle dans ton palais mental ? s'exclama Mycroft. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ?

Sherlock ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui, de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité ou de la jalousie, l'emportait dans cette nouvelle intonation.

Puis il comprit le sous-entendu, et devint à son tour cramoisi.

- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia-t-il. Je… Je veux dire…

- Oui ?

- Elle travaille à St Barts, c'est tout. A la morgue, je veux dire. Un jour, j'y suis allé et elle m'a permis d'entrer dans une salle de dissection. De l'observer, de regarder les cadavres. J'y suis retourné, pour approfondir mes connaissances en médecine légale.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donnait-il toutes ces informations ? Pourquoi parlait-il si rapidement, comme ces coupables qui ont quelque chose à cacher ? Pourquoi s'empressait-il de détromper son frère ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

- Comme c'est romantique, ironisa Mycroft. Un dîner aux chandelles autour d'un macchabée… Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à St Barts ?

Sherlock sentit la colère monter en lui. De quel droit son frère lui posait-il toutes ces questions ? Comme d'habitude, il s'immisçait dans sa vie. Comme d'habitude, il voulait violer son intimité.

Et comme d'habitude, il se heurterait à un mur.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda froidement Sherlock.

- Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu aimes les hôpitaux, reprit Mycroft d'un ton volontairement neutre. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sherlock comprit soudainement le cheminement dans l'esprit de son aîné et il éclata de rire.

- J'y suis allé _pour_ voir des cadavres, _pour_ les disséquer, pas pour consulter un médecin ou quoi que ce soit. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'irais voir un médecin de mon plein gré ?

- Stupide de ma part, en effet, lui accorda son frère avec un petit sourire soulagé. On t'a laissé rentrer à St Barts ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je tentais le coup toutes les semaines, mais je me faisais toujours expulser par les légistes. Une fois, ils ont même voulu faire venir la police. Je me suis fait plus discret et j'ai attendu qu'ils embauchent quelqu'un d'autre. Une chance qu'ils aient engagé Molly Hopper.

- Elle t'a permis, comme ça, sans te connaître, de disséquer des cadavres avec elle ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ?

- Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre Mycroft, mais son regard démentait ses paroles. Et d'autres personnes ont un statut privilégié dans ton palais ?

- Peu.

- Mais encore ?

- Il y a Mrs Hudson, expliqua Sherlock presque malgré lui.

Malgré lui, il éprouvait le besoin de parler, d'évoquer ces gens qui, malgré tout, avaient fini par prendre, à son insu, une place dans sa vie. Il n'aurait pas dû se droguer. Cela le rendait trop bavard.

- Mrs… ?

- Hudson. La personne que je suis allée voir en Floride.

- Ah oui, la fois où tu as quitté le pays sans prévenir nos parents ? La fois où la police a passé près de quinze jours à te chercher partout ? La fois où on t'a cru mort, tu allais voir… Mrs Hudson ?

Sherlock décida d'ignorer le sarcasme dans la voix de son frère.

- Je devais l'aider.

- _L'aider_ ?

Mycroft avait l'air proprement stupéfait.

- Parce que tu _aides_ les autres, toi, maintenant ? Première nouvelle.

Toujours ce ton supérieur, pontifiant. Comme si Mycroft savait tout, y compris ce que pensait, sentait, éprouvait Sherlock.

- Je l'ai sauvée de la pendaison ! hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas _aider_, peut-être, sauver la vie de quelqu'un ?

- D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi.

- Que je me calme ? Tu crois toujours tout savoir, mais tu n'as rien compris ! C'était la seule chance de ma vie de pouvoir résoudre une affaire, une seule ! Son mari lui avait tout collé sur le dos mais elle m'a fait confiance, _elle_. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide et je l'ai _sauvée_ ! Elle avait _besoin_ de moi.

_Et elle était bien la seule_, pensa amèrement Sherlock avant de repousser cette idée loin, très loin dans les profondeurs de son esprit, de l'enfermer dans une des petites pièces du sous-sol, si profondément qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour la retrouver.

Et même, peut-être, ne la retrouverait-il pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Me revoilà, sans excuse pour ces six mois de silence absolu... Suite du palais mental, beaucoup de délires psychologiques... Et retour au point de vue de Mycroft._

The drugs don't work - 3

Il était très rare que Mycroft Holmes ne sache pas comment réagir à une situation donnée, même soumis à une forte pression, en cas d'urgence et / ou dans une situation particulièrement critique. Il analysait posément les faits, les traitait avec rapidité et efficacité et prenait une décision qui, neuf fois sur dix, était la bonne, et la dernière fois s'avérait juste satisfaisante.

Cependant, dès qu'il était confronté à son frère, il devenait inopérant, lent et stupide, et, neuf fois sur dix, prenait la mauvaise décision. Le dixième fois, il lui sauvait la vie, mais il n'était plus bien sûr que cela pût être porté à son crédit.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne devait pas échouer. Sherlock avait décidé, sur un coup de tête et sous l'emprise de la drogue, de lui dévoiler une partie de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais laissée (et ne laisserait probablement jamais plus) voir à personne.

Seulement, comment voir ce qui n'existe pas ? Comment offrir les bonnes réponses alors que les questions elles-mêmes portent sur quelque chose de totalement impalpable ? Comment reconnaître l'Albert Hall, les couloirs de Cambridge, la salle de dissection de St Barts, lorsque ces lieux étaient emprisonnés dans le cerveau de son petit frère ? Il avait essayé de ne pas faire de faux pas, avait réagi comme il aurait probablement réagi si ce fichu palais mental avait véritablement existé, mais il demeurait extrêmement difficile de faire comme s'il se déplaçait dans un espace à trois dimensions alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable, dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que la main de Sherlock l'empêchait presque de bouger.

Mycroft avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de cette longue main osseuse et blanche, qui serrait la sienne comme pour la broyer. Ce contact donnait un certain sens à ce qu'il répondait à son frère, faisait en quelque sorte vivre et se déployer devant lui ce monde intérieur dont il ne soupçonnait pas la richesse jusqu'à dix minutes auparavant.

Il était surtout surpris de ces « gens » qui peuplaient apparemment l'imaginaire de son frère. Passe encore pour les « spectateurs » que Sherlock avait pu croiser, mais Molly Hooper et Mrs. Hudson, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, l'intriguaient plus que tout – et, il faut bien l'avouer, lui faisaient ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Sherlock n'avait-il pas sous-entendu que lui, son propre frère, n'avait aucune place dans son palais mental ?

_Contrôler. Ne pas lâcher le fil_. Il s'était laissé emporter lorsque le jeune homme avait mentionné son « séjour » en Floride, six mois auparavant à peu près. Sherlock avait quitté le pays sans avertir personne et n'avait donné signe de vie qu'à son retour, quinze jours après téléphone éteint, injoignable – Mycroft avait même désespéré pendant un moment de jamais le revoir – et puis, tout à coup, il se pointait comme une fleur et tombait des nues en apprenant que son frère avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Jamais Mycroft n'avait eu autant envie de le frapper que ce jour-là.

Et pourtant, jamais Mycroft n'avait eu envie de frapper quelqu'un aussi souvent que son petit frère.

- … Elle m'a fait confiance, _elle_. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide et je l'ai _sauvée_ ! Elle avait _besoin_ de moi.

L'aîné des Holmes dut faire appel à tout son calme et son sang-froid pour ne pas réagir. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient embués de larmes, et sa voix avait dérapé sur les trois derniers mots.

Mycroft savait bien que la principale cause de cette émotion aussi violente que soudaine était la cocaïne encore présente dans ses veines, cette drogue qui déréglait tout, corps, esprit, sentiments… mais il y avait une véritable souffrance dans la voix de son frère, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi important pour toi, murmura-t-il, désemparé.

- Ce n'est pas important ! rétorqua aussitôt Sherlock avec agressivité.

C'était un terrain trop glissant pour que Mycroft commette le risque de l'emprunter, et par là même de briser le lien.

- Et, reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte et calme, cette dame habite donc ton palais mental ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. J'ai mis l'entrée de son appartement dans mon palais mental, et Mrs Hudson avec. Viens, c'est par là.

Apparemment, la visite reprenait. Mycroft s'efforça d'imaginer les couloirs, les portes, les salles, au fur et à mesure que Sherlock les citait :

- Ici, tu as la bibliothèque, là mon laboratoire. Cette pièce est entièrement consacrée aux armes et aux poisons, cette autre aux « connaissances diverses ». Là, les annales du crime…

Et Sherlock continuait, dans son esprit, d'ouvrir d'autres portes sur d'autres salles, des salles emplies de toutes ses connaissances, auxquelles Mycroft n'avait toujours pas accès, mais qu'il pouvait à peu près imaginer.

C'était brillant. Tout simplement _brillant_.

Et tellement dangereux…

Cet endroit avait l'air particulièrement agréable, confortable, accueillant. Pourquoi Sherlock éprouverait-il le besoin d'en ressortir, de se confronter à une réalité qui ne l'avait jamais véritablement accepté ?

- Il y a des marches, attention.

- Oh. Un deuxième étage ?

- Oui, avec quelques pièces seulement. Dont le 221b.

- Le 221b ? répéta Mycroft assez bêtement.

- C'est là qu'habite Mrs Hudson depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Londres. Baker Street, précisa Sherlock. C'est un appartement… très agréable. Il y a six mois, elle a proposé de me le louer, mais je n'ai pas saisi l'occasion.

Mycroft crut déceler une pointe de regret dans la voix de son frère, et il ne put s'empêcher de proposer :

- Si tu as vraiment envie de cet appartement, je peux…

- Tu peux quoi ? l'interrompit Sherlock, non sans agressivité. Virer le locataire actuel ? Le soudoyer ? Le menacer ? Le tuer ? Ou bien acheter Mrs Hudson ? Il n'en est pas question. Si je veux cet appartement, j'attendrai qu'il soit de nouveau à louer. Je n'ai besoin ni de ton argent, ni de ton pouvoir.

Mycroft referma la bouche. Sherlock ne comprenait pas qu'il ne lui offrait ni son argent, ni son pouvoir, mais simplement son aide…

Son petit frère n'employait pas les mots au hasard, réalisa-t-il soudain. Ce n'était pas son aide qu'il refusait. Cette idée avait quelque chose de réconfortant, c'était comme si tout n'était pas perdu. Mais comment Mycroft pouvait-il l'aider ?

- On arrive dans ton bureau, maugréa Sherlock.

L'aîné des Holmes mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que signifiait cette simple phrase.

Elle signifiait qu'il avait une pièce à lui dans le palais mental de son frère.

- Mon… bureau ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'es transformé en perroquet récemment ? Oui, ton bureau. Cette espèce de pièce sombre et inconfortable que tu appelles ton bureau, et où tu passes plus de temps que chez toi.

_Son bureau_. Sherlock avait mis _son bureau_ dans son palais mental.

Il n'aurait pas dû en être affecté. Se sentir profondément heureux de savoir qu'il avait une place dans l'esprit de son frère sonnait un peu trop comme une faiblesse à son goût. Mais il s'était tellement habitué à n'être pour Sherlock qu'un nuisible, un importun…

Il ne s'autorisa cependant pas à montrer quoi que ce soit de ses véritables sentiments.

- Je risque de croiser d'autres personnes, ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin.

- A part Redbeard, non.

_Redbeard. Bien sûr._ Mycroft savait qu'abattre ce chien avait été une erreur. Une de plus dans l'éducation de Sherlock, enfant trop particulier pour être élevé comme les autres enfants. Il aurait fallu préparer son petit frère, lui expliquer… Mais ses parents ne voyaient pas le problème. Ils pensaient qu'acheter un autre chien compenserait la perte du premier.

Comme si Sherlock s'était déjà, une seule fois dans son existence, contenté d'un substitut.

Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les bienvenus, aussi les repoussa-t-il sans hésitation.

- Il y a encore un étage ? demanda Mycroft, qui pensait plutôt à l'escalier menant « en bas », qu'il avait bien l'intention d'emprunter virtuellement, et cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y revenir.

- Oui, répondit son frère, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

Le ton hésitant attira l'attention de l'aîné des Holmes.

- Pas sûr que quoi ?

- Pas sûr que tu aies très envie de voir ce qui s'y trouve.

Cette simple phrase aiguisa sa curiosité.

- J'en ai très envie, je t'assure.

- Alors viens.

La main de Sherlock se crispa légèrement dans celle de son frère. Mycroft se laissa guider vers ce dernier étage inconnu, légèrement nerveux face au sourire presque béat qu'arborait son cadet. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans ce grenier pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Les yeux de Sherlock le fixaient, comme pour lui arracher une approbation. Mycroft opta pour un sourire relativement neutre.

- Ca ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ? demanda le plus jeune, l'air presque triste.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

Comment lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même réalité ? Comment lui faire comprendre, sans le faire totalement revenir sur terre, que lui était resté dans cet hôpital lisse et froid, tandis que Sherlock arpentait son domaine ?

- Je me doutais bien que ça serait trop pour toi. Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé ça, après tout.

_Ça_ ? Ça quoi ? Mycroft se creusait désespérément la cervelle pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Une question neutre pourrait peut-être l'aiguiller.

- Tu as créé ça de toutes pièces ou tu as utilisé un modèle ?

- Tu ne reconnais pas ?

- Non, je dois avouer que non.

- Tu te souviens des vacances que nous avons passées à Paris avec les parents ?

Si Mycroft s'en souvenait ? Il s'y était suffisamment ennuyé pour se le rappeler dans les moindres détails. Le petit Sherlock, alors âgé de huit ou neuf ans, avait adoré, malgré la bruyante présence de leurs parents, qui pensaient leur faire plaisir à tous deux en les traînant dans tous les musées possibles. Mycroft était déjà en train d'organiser sa vie, à cette époque. Il se fichait pas mal du temps passé avec sa famille. Mais l'enthousiasme de Sherlock n'était pas feint…

- Il y avait cet atelier d'artiste… murmura-t-il, laissant affluer en lui les souvenirs.

Gustave Moreau. L'endroit qui avait fasciné l'enfant au-delà de toute mesure. Un loft immense, ouvert sur le ciel, empli de toiles oniriques et colorées. Mycroft n'en avait pas véritablement regardé une seule. Son frère avait tenu à y revenir le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

- Je me souviens à présent, acquiesça Mycroft. Pourquoi cet endroit précisément ?

- Pour laisser une petite place à autre chose qu'à la science.

- L'art ?

- Oui. C'est là que je collectionne les tableaux, que j'écoute et que je compose de la musique. Tu vois cette porte ? chuchota Sherlock, sur le ton de la confidence.

Mycroft hocha la tête dans un mouvement peu compromettant.

- Eh bien, elle mène sur une salle magique.

- Ah.

Il ignorait que son frère pût même envisager le simple concept de _magie_.

- Oui. Une salle emplie de couleurs à côté desquelles tous les tableaux passent pour de ternes gribouillis. Une salle empli de sons et de mots qui feraient pâlir d'envie les plus grands musiciens et les plus grands poètes.

Ainsi, c'était ce que cherchait Sherlock lorsqu'il se droguait : la magie, la beauté, l'absolu… Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait trouver dans la pâle, grise et froide réalité où il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

- Mais ce qui est extraordinaire, continua le plus jeune Holmes, le visage transfiguré, c'est qu'après cette salle, il y en a encore une autre, un peu plus haute, avec des couleurs encore plus magnifiques, puis encore une autre… Tu sais combien j'en ai exploré ?

Mycroft s'entendit répondre de très loin.

- Non.

- Deux cent soixante-trois.

- Et… ?

La réponse, il la connaissait. La symbolique était évidente. Sherlock ne pouvait peut-être pas la voir, mais elle frappait l'aîné des Holmes de façon tellement brutale qu'il eut l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un étau.

Son frère, perdu dans son univers, ne remarqua rien.

- Deux cent soixante-trois fois, j'ai vu des tableaux magnifiques, des sons qui répondaient aux couleurs, des poèmes… Deux-cent soixante-trois fois j'ai cru que j'y arriverais, mais je n'ai encore jamais réussi.

- Réussi à quoi ? parvint à articuler Mycroft.

- A atteindre la dernière porte. J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est la dernière, mais ça ne l'est jamais. Il y a un nouveau tableau, de nouvelles couleurs. Mais toujours une nouvelle porte s'ouvre après celle que je viens de franchir.

Mycroft sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Tout devint de nouveau flou autour de lui. Il sentit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne exercer une pression un peu plus forte que précédemment.

- Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Contrôle_.

- Rien, répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Seulement, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer d'ouvrir ces portes. Laisse-les tranquilles. Contente-toi de celles que tu as déjà ouvertes.

_Ce serait un moindre mal_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Sherlock le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Je te dis que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue ! La seule chose qui vaille vraiment la peine !

Mycroft avala difficilement sa salive. Le moindre mouvement était douloureux. Parler semblait impossible. Pourtant, il fallait bien le lui dire, puisque Sherlock, avec toute son intelligence, n'avait pas réussi à le comprendre lui-même…

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière ta deux-cent-soixante-quatrième porte, Sherlock ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je veux l'ouvrir.

- Il y a la mort.


	4. Chapter 4

_Retour au point de vue de Sherlock (que j'aime moins et avec lequel je suis moins à l'aise - je préfère Mycroft, toujours - mais plus commode ici pour gérer les sentiments fraternels, atténuer les émotions de l'aîné et expliquer un peu ce que le plus jeune éprouve envers lui) pour une séquence émotion peut-être pas très crédible, mais bon, Mycroft n'est pas totalement une machine, je suis convaincue qu'il aime véritablement son frère, c'est juste qu'en temps normal il ne peut ni le dire ni le montrer. Mais ce n'est pas un moment "normal", donc... (Non, non, non, je ne me justifie pas ! Mais bon, le "your loss would break my heart" de la saison 3 m'a complètement fait craquer...)_

**The drugs don't work – 4**

Sherlock resta un instant interdit et plissa les yeux pour mieux observer le visage de son frère.

_Première hypothèse_ : il avait mal entendu.

Non, ses facultés auditives n'avaient pas été davantage mises à mal que ses capacités de compréhension. Il avait parfaitement bien saisi tout ce que Mycroft lui avait dit jusqu'ici. Impossible.

_Deuxième hypothèse_ : son frère cherchait à l'humilier en rabaissant ainsi ses plus chères créations, en essayant de l'effrayer pour le dissuader de retrouver cette beauté qu'il avait tant cherchée – en vain – dans la réalité.

Déjà plus probable, connaissant Mycroft.

Mais les traits tirés de ce dernier ne révélaient que son angoisse. Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait même employé le mot _panique_. Lorsqu'e l'aîné des Holmes cherchait à rabaisser son petit frère, un léger sourire dansait aux coins de ses lèvres, comme sur le visage d'un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bonne blague (comme si Mycroft avait jamais été capable, même enfant, de faire une blague à qui que ce soit !).

_Troisième hypothèse_ : Mycroft _était_ paniqué parce qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Ce qui était fort improbable, mais pas totalement impossible.

_Lorsqu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste doit être la vérité, même si c'est improbable._

Sherlock s'était fait de cette phrase une règle depuis longtemps déjà. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son propre frère, il devait l'appliquer.

Or Mycroft avait, après tout, tendance à s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui. Ou à faire semblant de s'inquiéter, Sherlock n'avait jamais très bien compris ce qui se passait dans le cerveau tordu de son frère. Il analysait cela comme de la culpabilité, tout en se doutant qu'autre chose se cachait derrière, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à saisir totalement…

- Sherlock, ne t'endors pas !

Le jeune homme sursauta. La main de son frère broyait à présent la sienne de façon presque douloureuse.

- Je ne m'endors pas, protesta-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ce loft était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité au monde. L'endroit où il avait connu ses heures les plus heureuses. Il aimait le confort de ses salles de science, les pièces plus intimes de son premier étage et même la grande scène au centre de laquelle il se plaisait parfois à briller, mais il préférait largement la solitude de son grenier.

Le mot « solitude » l'arrêta un instant.

Le rez-de-chaussée était largement peuplé de toutes ses connaissances il était possible, outre Molly, de croiser au premier étage quelques professeurs et spécialistes scientifiques dont les cours ou les conférences avaient marqué Sherlock Mycroft et Mrs Hudson se partageaient le deuxième étage, mais là-haut, sous les toits, Sherlock était seul. Si un… _accident_ survenait, qui l'entendrait ? Qui viendrait à son secours ? S'il restait prisonnier d'une de ces pièces merveilleuses, comme cela avait failli lui arriver plus d'une fois, que se passerait-il ?

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant. C'était son frère qui lui mettait en tête ces idées noires. Pourquoi diable…

- Tu as créé tout cela pour le contrôler, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura la voix de Mycroft, tout près de lui, tellement près que Sherlock se recula légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- J'essaye de comprendre, c'est tout. Tu aimes venir ici parce que tu peux tout contrôler à ta guise, n'est-ce-pas ? Les lieux, les objets, les gens, même moi, tu peux tout contrôler. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Non, tu as raison. Et alors ?

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu contrôlais dans cette pièce et dans les deux cent soixante-trois autres, celles que tu cherches à ouvrir à chaque… _voyage_.

- Tu te poses des questions stupides. L'art ne se contrôle pas. Il vient de toi et s'impose à toi. Tu n'as aucune prise sur ta création.

Mycroft hocha la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. Sherlock ne voyait vraiment pas où son frère voulait en venir et cet interrogatoire commençait à le fatiguer. Il avait juste envie de dormir, et, peut-être, d'essayer encore une fois de forcer la dernière porte, oui, l'ouvrir et…

- Je le sais bien. Tu ne contrôles rien, tu ne peux pas ouvrir les portes seul. Ce n'est pas toi qui as créé ces pièces.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Sherlock avec un agacement croissant. Qui d'autre irait reconstruire dans mon propre palais le loft de Gustave Moreau ? Ne sois pas stupide.

- Le loft, soit. Mais les autres pièces en enfilade ? Mais la dernière pièce ? Si c'est toi qui l'as créée, Sherlock, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il y a derrière. Il faut être logique.

_Non. Non. Non_. Mycroft entrait sur un terrain interdit. Il ne fallait pas le laisser s'engouffrer dans cette brèche. Sherlock savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer cet étage. Il aurait dû le tenir secret…

- Si tu ne sais pas, poursuivait impitoyablement l'aîné des Holmes, c'est que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui crée ces images dans ton esprit. En d'autres termes, tu n'as aucune maîtrise de cet endroit. Ce n'est que lorsque tu te drogues que tu y as accès. Et donc, c'est la drogue qui contrôle cette partie de ton esprit.

_Non. Non. NON._ _Tais-toi. Tais-toi_, voulait dire Sherlock. _Je ne veux pas t'entendre_. Mais les mots restaient collés à son palais, parce qu'après tout, peut-être désirait-il l'entendre, cette vérité qu'il croyait vouloir refuser. Peut-être le salut viendrait-il de là.

Pourquoi le _salut_ ? Pourquoi devrait-il être sauvé ?

Tout était confus.

Et Sherlock détestait la confusion.

- Ce n'est même pas très original, tu sais, continua Mycroft, qui semblait prendre le silence forcé de son cadet pour un assentiment. Beaucoup de gens prennent de la drogue pour les visions magnifiques qu'elle procure et la sensation de toute-puissance qui en découle. Mais en réalité, c'est elle qui est aux commandes. Tu ne crées pas ces couleurs, ni ces sons, ni rien de tout cela. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici. Et c'est précisément le but de la drogue. Te rendre complètement dépendant. Ton esprit a parfaitement compris tout cela et l'a représenté ici, par l'intermédiaire de ces pièces que tu ne peux ouvrir qu'avec l'aide de la cocaïne. Plus tu en prends, plus tu découvres de merveilles. Et donc, logiquement, plus tu en veux. Mais elle n'a qu'un seul but : te tuer. Un jour, tu ouvriras une porte et, derrière, il n'y aura ni sons ni couleurs, ni rien du tout. Et tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'en rendre compte. Beaucoup d'autres avant toi s'y sont laissés prendre, Sherlock. Tu as juste transposé tout ça dans ton palais mental, mais c'est la seule différence.

- Si tu voulais essayer de me mettre de ton côté, il aurait peut-être mieux valu éviter de dire qu'au fond, je suis _comme tout le monde_, riposta Sherlock sans pouvoir dissimuler son irritation.

Irritation bien commode, songea-t-il malgré lui, puisqu'elle lui permettait de ne pas penser aux autres idées, plus troublantes, de son frère.

_C'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais_, murmurait une petite voix. _Tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière toutes ces portes. Tu l'as toujours su._

_Tais-toi !_ hurla Sherlock dans le plus profond de son palais mental. _Tais-toi, tais-toi, je ne t'écoute pas, je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu me mens, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi !_

Le jeune homme compris son erreur au moment où il croisa de nouveau le regard de son aîné. Il avait hurlé dans son palais mental, mais Mycroft était dans son palais mental. Il l'y avait invité. Il était en face de lui. Il avait cru que ces hurlements s'adressaient à lui.

_Mais ils s'adressaient à lui_, continua la petite voix. _C'est toujours à ton frère que tu demandes de l'aide. C'est toujours vers lui que tu te tournes à la fin. Même lorsque tu ne le veux pas._

_Tais-toi. Je t'en supplie, tais-toi. J'y arriverai seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon frère._

Personne ne lui répondit.

Lorsque la voix se taisait, elle était encore plus terrible et plus ironique que lorsqu'elle parlait. Le silence lui faisait mal, physiquement. Il impliquait qu'il ne pouvait rien, qu'il n'_était_ rien.

Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus. Il n'était même plus certain d'être dans son palais mental. Peut-être était-il définitivement devenu fou. Peut-être même était-il mort.

- Sherlock, respire calmement. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Je suis là.

La voix venait de loin, de très loin. Tellement loin qu'il fallut à Sherlock plusieurs minutes pour l'identifier. Et d'autres voix, encore plus lointaines, lui parvenaient. Des voix hostiles, effrayantes. Des voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Puis, par-dessus leur brouhaha, celle de son frère, rassurante.

- Laissez-moi seul avec lui. C'est vous qui l'effrayez.

De nouveau, le silence. Une pression sur sa main.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans son palais mental. La nuit était tombée, comme si souvent lorsqu'il se sentait mal, et l'obscurité avait envahi le loft. Plus de couleurs, plus de sons. Juste des formes vagues, et, en face de lui, son frère, qui l'observait avec une intensité gênante.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Sherlock. Je le sais. Tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je le sais. Je voudrais juste t'aider. Je voudrais juste, une fois, une seule fois, faire ce qu'il faut. Ne pas me tromper. Je voudrais juste que tu ne me détestes pas. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrive toujours pas. Mais jamais je n'ai voulu qu'il t'arrive du mal. Jamais. J'étais juste… trop stupide pour comprendre. Trop aveuglé par moi, par ma carrière, par ce que je pensais important. Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas le plus intelligent. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je le sais. Mais ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. S'il-te-plaît.

Sherlock entendait les mots sans véritablement les comprendre. La voix de Mycroft était hachée, précipitée, elle ne coulait pas, comme à son habitude, froide comme l'eau d'une rivière de montagne, elle s'était faite saccadée, presque erratique. Et le jeune homme avait envie de lui faire remarquer à quel point son élocution avait baissé, de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait des fameux cours d'éloquence qu'il avait suivis à la London School of Economics et ce qu'en penseraient ses professeurs s'ils le voyaient ainsi. Il voulait le railler, le rabaisser, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'en face de lui, Mycroft pleurait.

Jamais, même lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Sherlock n'avait vu son frère pleurer. Il s'adressait toujours à lui avec ce ton légèrement méprisant de celui qui doit traiter avec un inférieur. Les seuls sentiments qu'il lui connaissaient étaient l'exaspération, le dédain et la pitié.

Car Mycroft avait pitié de lui, petit frère un peu débile qui n'avait rien réussi à faire de sa vie, alors que son aîné avait brillamment réussi, toujours, partout. Parce qu'il avait su _s'adapter_.

C'était injuste. Lui aussi était différent. Lui aussi refusait le monde des hommes. Pourquoi, comment s'était-il adapté, alors que Sherlock n'avait pas pu ? Comment jouait-il le jeu des émotions et des sentiments humains auprès des autres, de ces « poissons rouges » comme il les appelait ? Sherlock en était incapable. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, l'empathie, ces mots étaient vides de sens pour lui. Ils l'étaient aussi pour son frère, il le savait bien. Mais _lui_ avait réussi. Sherlock avait échoué. Il échouerait toujours. Il serait éternellement seul dans son palais mental.

C'était injuste.

_La vie est injuste._

Il ne le savait que trop.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, se heurtaient les unes aux autres. Aucune logique, aucun ordre. Tout tournait autour de lui. La seule solution était de descendre, de faire le vide, d'emprisonner toutes ces émotions.

Mais comment pouvait-il descendre avec son frère à côté de lui, qui le suivrait ? Il ne pouvait pas montrer les caves et les fondations de son palais à Mycroft. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser entrevoir toutes ces faiblesses qu'il dissimulait soigneusement.

Mais Mycroft avait pleuré devant lui. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir plus nettement, il pouvait distinguer les paupières légèrement gonflés, les yeux rougis, la respiration irrégulière. Mycroft était triste. Il avait peur. Sherlock ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais son frère le lui avait laissé voir. Ne pouvait-il lui rendre la pareille ?

Au lieu de cela, il lui demanda sur un ton inutilement agressif :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Un rire sans joie accueillit sa question.

- Tu n'arrives pas à le deviner, malgré ta suprême intelligence ?

_Ah_. Le retour du sarcasme. Sherlock préférait cela. Au moins, il pouvait le gérer, y répondre, rétorquer sur le même ton. Il était plus à l'aise avec un Mycroft railleur qu'avec un Mycroft émotif.

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi, paraît-il. Ni pour « deviner », ni pour pleurer.

Mais cet échange ne se transforma pas en joute oratoire. Mycroft le dévisagea longuement, sans rien dire, puis il murmura :

- Comment faut-il te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? Je sais que derrière cette porte, il y a la mort. Je sais que tu le sais aussi. Tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas le savoir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu cherches, mais je sais que tu ne trouveras que la mort. Peut-être pas la prochaine fois, peut-être pas la suivante, mais très bientôt. C'est passé très près cette fois-ci. Trop près. Tu es resté dans le coma. Ton cœur a cessé de battre. Ton cerveau aurait pu ne plus être irrigué pendant trop longtemps. Tu aurais pu perdre l'usage de tes jambes, de ton corps tout entier. Tu aurais pu perdre tes facultés cérébrales, devenir un légume, être incapable de voir ou de parler, de sentir ou de réfléchir. Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule partie de toi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Mycroft s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Sherlock le dévisageait, bouche ouverte, stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Comment pouvait-il exprimer tant d'émotions ? Les ressentait-il vraiment ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille ?

Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, l'aîné des Holmes eut un petit sourire triste.

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire la même chose. Je ne te demande rien du tout, ni de m'apprécier, ni de rechercher ma compagnie, ni de cesser de me mépriser. Juste de vivre. Et d'être heureux, si tu en es capable.

- Je ne te méprise pas, commença le jeune homme, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il en était parfaitement incapable. Et pourtant il éprouvait des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le mépris, l'envie ou la colère (ce que faisait naître généralement la proximité de son frère). Mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Et il savait très bien pour quelle raison.

Il devait descendre. Tout de suite.

Et il devait descendre avec Mycroft, pour lui montrer, une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Après, ils pourraient reprendre leur relation compliquée, faite de silences, de dérision, de compétition, de méfiance, de ressentiment – faite de tout ce passé dont ils ne parviendraient jamais à se défaire totalement.

- Viens avec moi, intima-t-il en tirant sa main pour lui faire redescendre les escaliers.

- Où ? demanda Mycroft.

- En bas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour... Je n'ai pas trop d'excuses pour ce retard... Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient une suite. Il y aura encore probablement deux chapitres après celui-ci (la rédaction du sixième est déjà bien entamée, promis). Juste une petite citation dont je me suis inspirée pour la fin de ce chapitre, tirée du film _Esther Kahn_ de Desplechin : "Comment faites-vous si vous sentez la vie tout le temps ? Je ne vous crois pas. Je sais que vous faites semblant, parce que ça fait si mal que vous hurleriez." Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos adorables reviews !_

**The drugs don't work – 5**

_En bas._

Si le dernier étage menait à la mort, de quoi pouvaient bien être constituées les fondations de ce « palais mental » ?

Mycroft n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Néanmoins, il laissa son frère le mener là où il voulait. Il essayait de se représenter les pièces traversées, l'enchevêtrement de lieux imaginaires que Sherlock avait accumulés là, au fond de son esprit, et entremêlés de telle sorte qu'ils aient plus de consistance, plus de poids que la réalité elle-même.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis à hurler, tout à l'heure, Mycroft avait compris que son frère était parti bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, il l'avait bien compris, mais à son propre esprit. Il répondait à ses doutes, ses questionnements intérieurs, auxquels Mycroft avait involontairement fait écho.

Ce qui à la fois l'avait le plus touché et lui avait fait le plus mal avaient été les mots suivants.

_J'y arriverai seul. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon frère._

Mycroft n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Quel besoin avait-il de lui, qui échouait sans cesse à le protéger ?

Les médecins étaient intervenus, avaient tenté de calmer le jeune homme quasi hystérique qui cherchait à se défaire de ces tuyaux, de ces machines qui l'avaient retenu à la vie. Il avait mordu un médecin, rué, donné des coups, hurlé, pleuré de rage…

Mycroft avait demandé au personnel médical de sortir. Rien ne pouvait justifier, à ses yeux, cette souffrance. C'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche de protéger Sherlock de lui-même. En raison de son passé, aucun médecin ne le pouvait.

Sherlock s'était calmé presque instantanément. Il lui avait souri.

Et puis les larmes étaient venues.

Inattendues. Insidieuses. Traîtresses.

Il avait bien essayé de les retenir, mais à quoi bon ? Le moment qu'il avait à la fois tant redouté et espéré était venu.

Il s'était mis à nu devant son frère. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire et n'avait jamais réussi.

Sherlock pouvait mourir le lendemain. Il pouvait essayer d'ouvrir cette deux-cent-soixante-quatrième porte et mourir. Du moins il saurait ce que son frère pensait de lui.

_Je ne veux pas perdre une seule partie de toi._

La formulation était maladroite, mais il espérait que Sherlock comprendrait ce qui se cachait derrière ces quelques mots. Mycroft n'avait jamais été jaloux de son frère. Il n'avait jamais souhaité le rabaisser. Il ne désirait pas le changer. Sherlock, tel qu'il était, lui plaisait infiniment plus qu'un Sherlock plus accommodant, plus calme, moins brillant. Son frère était persuadé que Mycroft serait ravi de le voir diminué, rabaissé. Il voulait juste lui dire qu'il n'en était rien.

Mais comment dire de telles choses lorsque l'on est incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment ?

Au fond de lui, Mycroft avait toujours été sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, cette affection sincère, profonde et en même temps protectrice qu'il vouait à son frère. _Affection_ était un terme trop faible, mais même utiliser un autre mot, consciemment, lui semblait difficile. Dans ces conditions, comment la dévoiler ?

Il le savait, ils l'avait toujours su, Sherlock et lui étaient différents. Enfermés en eux-mêmes. Incapables de gérer leurs émotions, préférant prétendre qu'elles n'existaient pas.

Les larmes qu'il avait malgré lui versées pleuraient peut-être, également, cet état de fait.

Et il espérait de tout cœur que Sherlock avait compris, car il se sentait incapable de recommencer un tel aveu. Le moment de faiblesse était passé.

- Nous y sommes, murmura le jeune homme.

Mycroft revint brutalement à la réalité. Si tant est que l'on pût appeler « réalité » cet instant de grâce.

- Qu'y a-t-il ici ? demanda prudemment l'aîné des Holmes.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Deux minutes auparavant, il semblait impatient de faire découvrir le sous-sol à son frère, mais à présent qu'ils s'y trouvaient, sa réticence première revenait. Mycroft essaya d'imaginer les caves, les fondations de ce « palais » – sans succès. Que pouvait-on bien mettre dans les soubassements d'une telle construction ?

Le jeune homme s'agitait dans son lit. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et Mycroft fut sur le point d'appeler de nouveau les médecins, tant son frère lui semblait pâle au milieu des draps blancs. Mais Sherlock ne manifestait aucun signe de douleur. Il était simplement anxieux. Anxieux de dévoiler à son frère les tréfonds de son esprit.

- Personne n'est jamais descendu ici, dit-il dans un murmure si bas que son frère faillit le manquer. Ni toi, ni Molly, ni Mrs Hudson, pas même Redbeard. Personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches de si secret ? voulut plaisanter Mycroft, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Ca ne paye pas de mine, hein ? Des portes blindées, une enfilade de portes blindées. Il y en a tout autour du palais. Un carré parfait. Et au centre, ma chambre forte. Ma cellule.

- Ta cellule ? répéta Mycroft sans comprendre.

- C'est là que je vais quand…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Son aîné attendit patiemment qu'il retrouve le fil de sa pensée, qu'il accepte de la partager avec lui. Toute question eût été inutile, il le savait bien.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence nullement gêné, Sherlock acheva sa phrase.

- … Quand j'ai mal.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Mycroft. En fait, il ne s'attendait plus à rien. Désorienté, perdu dans le labyrinthe mental de son frère qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir, il ne cherchait plus à se repérer, n'anticipait plus rien. Il se contentait de récupérer avec avidité les bribes d'informations que Sherlock consentait à lui donner. Et il se doutait que ce sous-sol, enfoui dans les tréfonds de l'inconscient du jeune homme, contenait des vérités encore plus importantes (et probablement dérangeantes) que celles qu'il avait dévoilées jusqu'ici.

- Mal… physiquement ? se risqua-t-il à demander lorsqu'il fut évident que Sherlock n'ajouterait rien.

- Physiquement. Ou pas.

Ils touchaient à ce dont ils n'avaient jamais, jamais parlé ensemble, qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué, même vaguement, même dans les moments les plus intenses de leur vie, ces moments trop rares qui les avaient exceptionnellement rapprochés.

Un mot dangereux pour les deux frères, un mot qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à mettre à distance, chacun à sa façon.

Car, enfin, quelle était la seule chose qui pouvait _blesser_ Sherlock sans avoir de réalité physique ?

_Sentiments_, murmurait une petite voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Mycroft.

- Tu t'isoles ? Tu t'enfermes ici ?

Sherlock fit un timide signe de tête, visiblement surpris d'être aussi bien compris. Et pourtant, son frère ne le comprenait que trop bien. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas éprouvé le besoin, lui aussi, de se protéger d'une carapace si solide que rien, jamais, ne pourrait la percer ? Combien de fois ne s'y était-il pas réfugié avec soulagement ? Il s'imaginait parfaitement le lieu, un puits profond, une cellule entièrement capitonnée, percée de meurtrières qui laissaient passer la lumière et rien d'autre, et par lesquelles il pouvait, le cas échéant, se défendre. Un sol dur et froid. Rien dans cette pièce. Rien qui pût laisser prise aux sentiments. Le vide. Le néant.

Oui, Mycroft comprenait.

Ce qui, cependant, commençait à l'inquiéter, était l'emplacement de cette « chambre forte ». Au centre du palais, au cœur des fondations…

- Et derrière les autres portes, Sherlock, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tout ce qui peut me blesser.

La réponse était volontairement évasive, mais Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre. Durant un bref instant, il s'émerveilla de la complicité réelle qui existait entre eux, qui leur permettait de se comprendre parfaitement avec très peu de données…

_Sentiments_.

… Puis il comprit ce que voulait dire Sherlock, et cette vérité le heurta. Tout autour de la « chambre forte », des portes blindées. Il n'avait pas de mal à se les représenter. Ni à imaginer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mais il lui fallait une confirmation. Il restait une chance, quoique minime, pour qu'il se fût trompé…

- Tu veux dire que tu _enfermes tes sentiments_ ?

Sherlock releva la tête, les yeux emplis d'une fierté incrédule. Lui aussi devait être stupéfait et heureux de la proximité de leurs caractères, qui d'ordinaire les poussait à s'éviter, pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette parfaite compréhension, pour ne pas avoir à rivaliser de compréhension, mais qui aujourd'hui les rapprochait, les faisait, peut-être pour la première fois peut-être de leur vie, se sentir _frères_.

- Mes sentiments, ceux des autres, répondit-il enfin sans cesser de scruter le visage de son aîné, comme s'il y cherchait quelque réponse à une question informulée.

Malgré son angoisse, Mycroft s'obligea à poursuivre la discussion normalement. Toute manifestation sentimentale viendrait tout détruire. Sherlock enfermerait cette émotion derrière une de ces portes inviolables, et ne l'ouvrirait plus jamais.

- Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Tu as autant de portes que d'émotions, tu en rajoutes au fur et à mesure ?

- Non. Je les ai classifiées. Compartimentées. Bien sûr, lorsque je ressens quelque chose pour la première fois, je crée une nouvelle pièce.

- Avec une nouvelle porte, ajouta Mycroft, le cœur serré.

- Avec une nouvelle porte, confirma Sherlock, qui ne voyait visiblement pas du tout où résidait le problème. Mais enfin, il n'y a pas tant d'émotions que ça.

- Pas tant d'émotions _négatives_ que ça, tu veux dire ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Je ne m'embarrasse pas vraiment non plus de sentiments positifs. Ils perturbent mon attention. Ils m'empêchent de me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important.

Mycroft aurait voulu demander « Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment important, alors ? », mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il fixait son frère intensément, espérant que Sherlock comprendrait et répondrait.

Et le miracle se produisit.

- Ce qui est important, ce sont les problèmes. Pas les miens, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme. Tout ce qui n'est pas encore résolu et qui ne demande qu'à l'être. Ce à quoi les autres ne peuvent pas apporter de solution.

Mycroft n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre, mais ces quelques phrases jetaient un éclairage nouveau sur son frère. Jamais il ne l'avait aussi bien compris qu'aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il avait pensé, pendant des années, que Sherlock avait _choisi_ de ne rien faire, de s'asseoir au bord du monde et de le laisser continuer sans lui…

- Pour résoudre ces problèmes, il ne faut pas que je ressente quoi que ce soit, ni que je me laisse influencer par les sentiments des autres. Alors, je les mets à distance. J'en ai pris l'habitude, même lorsqu'il n'y a pas de problème à résoudre. C'est plus simple.

_Plus simple_. Plus simple de nier son humanité ? Plus simple d'enfermer ses émotions dans les fondations de son palais mental et de prétendre qu'elles n'existaient pas ? Le sous-sol, Mycroft l'avait bien compris, représentait grossièrement l'inconscient de son frère. Il semblait inévitable qu'un jour, cet inconscient se révolte et ouvre toutes les portes d'un coup, las de retenir ainsi tant de sentiments. Sans être un expert en psychologie, il savait que le refoulement n'était jamais bon. Il lui sembla tout à coup que les soubassements du palais de son frère étaient fissurés, craquelés, et qu'il suffirait de peu de choses pour le faire voler en éclats. Il imaginait les compartiments tout autour de lui. _Peur_. _Mépris_. _Colère_. _Haine_. _Jalousie_. Mais aussi _amitié_. _Amour_. _Tendresse_. _Estime_. _Joie_. Que restait-il à son frère ? N'était-il rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide ? Une coquille qui menaçait à tout moment d'imploser ? Mycroft regardait son frère et il lui semblait qu'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu ne peux pas mettre à distance _tous_ tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix blanche, comme si les mots ne lui appartenaient pas mais venaient de très loin.

- Bien sûr que je peux. Je l'ai fait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas…

- _Sain_ ? compléta Sherlock avec un petit rire amer. Mycroft, je me drogue depuis près quatre ans régulièrement. _Très_ régulièrement. J'ai déjà oublié de manger pendant plus d'une semaine. De dormir pendant cinq jours. Je ne travaille pas. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je ne vois presque pas ma famille. Je suis seul. Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas de problème à résoudre alors que c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Je passe ma vie dans ce palais. Je ne suis plus vraiment dans la réalité. Dis-moi à quel moment ma vie a déjà été _saine_.

Mycroft n'avait rien à répondre.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, poursuivit le jeune homme sur un ton légèrement agressif. Tu penses que tout ça va s'effondrer. Mais je contrôle. Je contrôle, Mycroft. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais…

- A quoi ça peut bien servir que je te fasse confiance, si c'est pour que tu enfermes cette confiance dans une de tes pièces blindées ? demanda l'aîné des Holmes avec amertume.

_Confiance_. _Admiration_. _Désir_, sans doute. Combien y avait-il de compartiments dans ces caves ? Combien de temps avant que tout ne s'effondre ?

- Je l'enferme parce que je ne la comprends pas ! hurla Sherlock, à bout de nerfs. Je ne comprends pas les sentiments. Ils ne sont pas… explicables. Rationnels. Ils m'effrayent, tu peux comprendre ça ? Ils ne sont pas seulement une distraction. Ils sont… dangereux.

Mycroft inclina légèrement la tête, serrant la main de son cadet. Que pouvait-il dire ? Bien sûr, les sentiments _étaient_ dangereux.

_Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage._

Il le pensait vraiment, mais il savait aussi qu'il était impossible de refuser _totalement_ les sentiments. Ils s'imposent à vous, vous ne pouvez pas _toujours_ les mettre à distance. Vous ne pouvez pas vous fermer _entièrement_ aux émotions. Preuve en était sa crise de larmes, quelques minutes auparavant. Preuve en était l'aveu que lui faisait Sherlock, et la nécessité pour lui de s'évader régulièrement d'une réalité chamarrée de sentiments et d'émotions.

La cocaïne, comprit soudain Mycroft, était utile à son frère pour ressentir. Lorsqu'il s'était injecté cette saloperie, seul, il pouvait enfin être lui-même, il ouvrait probablement toutes les portes blindées de son sous-sol et laissait libre cours à son inconscient. En revenant à lui, il les refermait toutes – et pouvait retourner à la réalité, pour un certain temps, froid, distant, impassible. Un parfait sociopathe, aux yeux de tous.

- Comment les gens font-ils pour supporter tous ces sentiments ? Pour _ressentir_ tout le temps ? Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils doivent bien… les arrêter de temps en temps. Les enfermer. Sinon ils ne le supporteraient pas. Mycroft, n'est-ce pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas ?

Le ton de Sherlock s'était fait suppliant. Mycroft ne trouvait toujours rien à dire. Lui, l'homme de toutes les situations, qui trouvait toujours le mot juste, qui avait toujours réponse à tout, ne pouvait pas imaginer un mot pour soulager la détresse de son cadet. Détresse qu'il enfermerait probablement derrière une de ces maudites portes dès qu'il en serait capable.

Et Mycroft, comme d'habitude, ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Au final, on en revenait toujours là. Mycroft avait toujours été impuissant à aider Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire avait mal tourné. A chaque fois.


	6. Chapter 6

_La suite... Et presque la fin... Ou comment la vocation de Sherlock a commencé, et comment il a commencé à travailler avec Lestrade... Merci à celles qui ont pris la peine d'envoyer une review pour le chapitre précédent !_

**The drugs don't work – 6**

Sherlock se sentait étonnamment _bien_.

Il venait pourtant de transiger avec la règle la plus sacrée de son palais mental : ne jamais laisser personne percer les secrets de ses fondations. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Il avait même oublié la raison première pour laquelle il était descendu – mettre à distance ses sentiments, enfermer soigneusement la bouffée d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour son frère depuis que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas _perdre une seule partie de lui_.

_Affection_. L'affection était dangereuse. A la fin, celui qui s'attache est toujours perdant. Sherlock l'avait expérimenté à plusieurs reprises, à ses dépens. Les gens finissaient toujours par le haïr, l'envier, le mépriser, avoir peur de lui, le prendre en pitié... Autant de sentiments qui le blessaient. Même ceux qui vous vouaient une loyauté sans faille finissaient par disparaître. Il s'attachait, puis les gens partaient. Mouraient. Même Redbeard. Alors, à quoi bon ? Sans compter que, sans émotions perturbatrices, son cerveau fonctionnait encore mieux, tournait à plein régime. Son esprit ne pouvait totalement s'épanouir que lorsqu'il ne ressentait rien. Alors, pourquoi s'embarrasser de sentiments qu'il pouvait aisément enfermer ?

Son frère aîné ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce point de vue, ce qui étonnait beaucoup Sherlock. Mycroft était l'archétype de l'homme froid, distant, sans cœur. Comment faisait-il, s'il n'emprisonnait pas ses sentiments ? Pourtant, il en éprouvait – puisqu'il venait de se donner en spectacle en pleurant.

_Toi aussi, tu viens de te donner en spectacle_, lui rappela la petite voix au fond de son esprit. _Tu viens de pleurer, et de hurler, et de frapper les médecins pendant plusieurs minutes. Si ce n'est pas une perte de contrôle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

Oui, c'était vrai. Les portes s'étaient entrouvertes. Et dès qu'il les entrouvrait, les émotions à l'intérieur rugissaient, se bousculaient pour sortir. Forcément, quelques bribes de sentiments passaient par l'interstice, c'était inévitable. Le plus souvent la peur ou l'envie, qui se transformaient d'elles-mêmes en colère. D'où, généralement, des accès de rage qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Mais, dans l'ensemble, ce système fonctionnait très bien.

_Les gens rajoutent juste « arrogant », « irritable » et « instable » à tous tes autres défauts_, ironisa la voix, _mais oui, sinon, ça marche, pas de problème._

La voix était la seule chose dont Sherlock n'avait pas parlé à son frère.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait des intonations « mycroftiennes ».

Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle n'eût raison.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider, Sherlock ? D'une quelconque façon ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Non, merci. A chaque fois que tu essayes de _m'aider_, ça se transforme en désastre.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il ne le pensait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais il lui était difficile, par moments, d'éprouver pour son frère autre chose que de la rancœur.

- Oui, je sais. (Sherlock leva un sourcil, intrigué que son frère l'avoue aussi simplement. Il avait l'air… triste ? Résigné ?) Je me demandais juste si je pouvais faire quelque chose.

De nouveau, cette hésitation. Jusqu'à quel point Sherlock Holmes pouvait-il _se confier_ ?

- Rien, finit-il par répondre, sauf si tu peux faire en sorte que les gens me fassent assez confiance pour me parler de leurs problèmes.

- Tu as déjà parlé de problèmes à résoudre. Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?

Sherlock regarda autour de lui. Les murs, en béton armé, semblaient frissonner, et la porte _confiance_ paraissait prête à s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

_Juste une fois_, murmura la voix. _La dernière_.

- Tu dis toujours ça, grinça le jeune homme. C'est toujours la dernière fois avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Mycroft.

Sherlock regarda son frère. Il avait l'air sincère, prêt à l'aider, à l'écouter.

_Tu n'as rien à perdre._

Ce qui, en un sens, était parfaitement vrai.

- J'aimerais être détective, lança Sherlock, puis il s'arrêta net, stupéfait par ses propres paroles.

En face de lui, Mycroft n'éclata pas de rire (comme il avait fait lorsque Sherlock, six ans et demie, lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait devenir pirate). Il ne se permit même pas un petit sourire condescendant. Au contraire, il hocha la tête gravement, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement.

- Carl Powers, murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda le cadet des Holmes, étonné.

- C'est quand même moi qui ai dû expliquer à la police que tu te prenais pour Hercule Poirot, rappela Mycroft, avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de méprisant, mais semblait plutôt à la fois amusé et nostalgique.

- Hercule qui ?

- Un détective. Fictif. Peu importe. Depuis cette époque, tu as cette idée en tête ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même depuis quand il voulait devenir détective. L'affaire Carl Powers n'avait pas déclenché sa vocation, mais l'avait certainement confirmée. Seize ans plus tard, il était encore certain que le garçon avait été assassiné, et ne pas savoir comment l'emplissait d'une frustration difficile à enfermer. Mais il avait commencé quelques temps auparavant à s'intéresser aux crimes et aux délits du voisinage, le vol d'un sac de bille, la perte d'un animal, les relations entre les gens… Tout avait commencé lors de son premier « jeu » avec Mycroft, en réalité.

- Je crois que c'est avant, murmura-t-il. Je crois que c'est toi qui m'as mis cette idée en tête, ajouta-il lentement, tout en laissant affleurer à sa conscience la mémoire de cette fameuse soirée.

Cette soirée, il la conservait précieusement au deuxième étage de son palais mental, parmi les souvenirs les plus importants de son existence. Il avait presque huit ans. Ses parents avaient invité quelques amis à dîner. Il avait râlé, râlé, râlé pour ne pas manger avec les adultes. Puis Mycroft était venu le voir et lui avait proposé un jeu. Depuis longtemps déjà, Mycroft ne jouait plus avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait ri de son idée de piraterie, en fait. _Avant_, ils appartenaient au même équipage et se battaient contre le terrible Redbeard, terreur des mers. Puis Mycroft était allé au lycée et tout avait changé. _Maintenant_, il ne pensait plus qu'à ses livres, ses cours, sa vie en dehors de la maison familiale. Il avait dit à son cadet que ses jeux étaient des jeux de bébé et l'avait prié – lui avait intimé –de ne plus le déranger. Sherlock l'avait détesté pour cela. Ils ne s'étaient presque plus parlé pendant près de deux ans, limitant leurs échanges aux politesses d'usage que leur mère exigeait à l'intérieur de la maison. Sherlock en avait souffert.

Mais ce soir-là, Mycroft était venu dans sa chambre. Il avait frappé. Il avait souri. Et il avait proposé à son petit frère « un jeu plus amusant que celui des pirates ».

Et Sherlock, écrasé de solitude, et toujours, malgré lui, plein d'admiration pour son aîné, avait accepté.

Le « jeu » était très simple. Il suffisait d'observer. Pas de _voir_, mais d'_observer_. C'était un jeu auquel le petit garçon jouait déjà dans son coin, pour tromper sa solitude. Son aîné lui en enseigna les subtilités.

Cette jeune femme qui tripote nerveusement son alliance ? Divorce dans moins d'un an.

Ce gros homme qui transpire et regarde maman à la dérobée ? Editeur, vient de publier son livre de théorie mathématique et craint d'avoir pris un risque.

Les regards discrets entre deux garçons qui ont passé leur soirée à draguer toutes les femmes ? Homosexualité non avouée, relation dissimulée.

Tout était examiné, un ongle cassé, une tache sur une main, l'usure des coudes, les plis des vêtements, la propreté des bijoux, les regards, les sourires, le moindre mot, le moindre rire, l'intonation, les gestes nerveux ou tranquilles. Qui mange quoi, qui fait quoi, qui parle avec qui, qui ne parle pas, ou parle fort.

Durant tout le repas, Mycroft avait fait ses observations à un Sherlock ébahi, éperdu de reconnaissance. Son aîné venait d'élever le « jeu » en science, en art.

Et à cet art, un jour, Sherlock serait meilleur que lui. C'était ce soir qu'il se l'était promis.

_Lui_ n'avait pas hésité à se glisser furtivement derrière le fameux couple homosexuel pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, une fois seuls dans la salle de bains. Ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre que le plus âgé des deux était jaloux et pensait que son ne se contentait pas de jouer le jeu de la séduction avec une grande rousse.

Mycroft avait ri lorsque son cadet lui avait rapporté ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, et avait décrété négligemment : « Chercher est trop fatigant je préfère laisser les informations venir à moi ».

- Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce-pas, Mycroft ? conclut Sherlock, qui, sans s'en rendre compte, venait d'évoquer devant son frère la soirée qui, à l'insu de tous, avait bouleversé sa vie. Tu détestes toujours autant le « travail de terrain »… Tu as toujours préféré travailler – _jouer_ – derrière un bureau, bien enfermé dans une petite pièce. C'est ce que tu fais encore, maintenant que tu as un poste important. Secret mais important.

Mycroft sourit.

- C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas sortir. Alors que toi… Travailler derrière un bureau ne te satisferait pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as toujours préféré bouger, t'agiter. Même lorsque nous jouions aux pirates, tu étais le capitaine et j'étais toujours le vieux matelot à qui il manque une jambe, comme ça je n'avais pas à courir.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir.

Porte _nostalgie_ entrouverte, attention.

- Et donc, conclut l'aîné des Holmes avec un regard perçant, tu aimerais être détective.

Sherlock eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, mais qui viendrait me proposer des affaires ? Les gens me fuient après seulement deux minutes de conversation avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à… communiquer.

- Tu as essayé ?

Sherlock hésita, mais ce moment d'hésitation suffisait à indiquer la réponse.

- Et ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Non. J'ai même créé un site internet. « La science de la déduction ». Mais il semblerait que ça ne me rapporte pas beaucoup de clients. Je ne dois pas savoir comment m'y prendre avec les gens.

- Non, vraiment ? ironisa Mycroft. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Le ton n'était pas vraiment sarcastique. Il y flottait comme un parfum de regrets ou de tristesse.

- Je pourrais te proposer quelque chose, continua-t-il lentement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots. Au ministère…

Sherlock sourit. Il savait parfaitement pour qui travaillait son frère. Ce dernier se permit un sourire en retour.

- Au ministère, disais-je, nous avons parfois des cas un peu _délicats_ à traiter… Perte de documents, possibles fuites, ou nécessité d'en connaître un maximum sur certaines personnes… On me demande de m'en occuper, mais, la plupart du temps, ce genre d'affaires nécessite, comme tu le dis, du « travail de terrain ». Je le fais, parce que je n'ai pas le choix, lorsque je suis vraiment le seul à pouvoir le faire, mais si tu voulais…

Le jeune homme fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Mycroft ne lui proposait jamais d'aide de façon si directe, il passait toujours par des voies détournées. Où était le piège ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir pitié de moi, ni à chercher à atténuer ta culpabilité de cette façon, cracha-t-il.

En face, son frère soupira.

- Je ne chercherai pas à te convaincre que je n'ai pas pitié de toi, parce que je sais que c'est inutile. Mais j'imagine que, pour la culpabilité, tu as raison.

La réplique cinglante que Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui lancer mourut sur ses lèvres. Il chercha rapidement, dans ses souvenirs, un moment où Mycroft lui avait dit qu'il _avait raison_ – et n'en trouva pas, ce qui lui cloua le bec pour quelques secondes et permit à son aîné de poursuivre.

- Vois ça, si tu veux, comme une volonté d'effacer un peu ce que j'ai fait, même si j'ai bien conscience que ça ne suffira jamais.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Et ça, Sherlock ne l'avait jamais dit non plus. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes.

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de rester bouche bée.

_Merci, la cocaïne_, murmura la petite voix.

- On va faire comme si on n'avait rien dit de tout ça, d'accord ? demanda Sherlock, troublé. Parle-moi plutôt de ce travail que tu aurais pour moi.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'on frappa à la porte.

Les contours du palais mental se dissipèrent et Sherlock se retrouva allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, branché à un cathéter qui lui instillait goutte à goutte il ne savait quelle solution soignante ou nutritive. Il frissonna. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

- Sherlock, non. Tout va bien.

La voix de Mycroft, étrangement, stoppa net le début de panique qu'il ressentait. Il se força à sourire.

- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, murmura-t-il, et Mycroft acquiesça.

Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu – évoquer la possibilité de travailler avec (ou plutôt _pour le compte de_) son frère l'attirait et l'effrayait en même temps.

- Entrez, dit Mycroft avec, dans la voix, le même mélange de déception et de soulagement.

La porte s'ouvrit et apparut un homme grand, aux yeux clairs, solidement bâti, à peine grisonnant, la mâchoire fortement dessinée et l'air légèrement embarrassé.

Aussitôt, les deux frères dénouèrent leurs mains, qui étaient restées jointes depuis que Sherlock avait tendu la sienne à son aîné, et se tournèrent vers l'inconnu.

- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un visiteur, marmonna-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, perplexe. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme, il pensait même ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie, et ne comprenait évidemment pas pour quelle raison il lui rendait visite à l'hôpital.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère, et il y vit une petite lueur, imperceptible pour tout autre que lui, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

- Je parie que je te bats, chuchota-t-il. Je ne crois pas vous connaître, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'homme, mais je peux dire que vous êtes officier dans la police.

- Sergent, ajouta laconiquement Mycroft. Probablement bientôt inspecteur.

- Vous êtes marié depuis deux ans à peu près, poursuivit Sherlock après un rapide coup d'œil à l'alliance de l'homme, et vous êtes très amoureux de votre femme mais en même temps inquiet de ce qu'elle va vous dire car vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous cette nuit.

- Cependant, vous aviez une bonne raison, enchaîna l'aîné des Holmes, une affaire exceptionnelle, une piste qui devait vous mener à un dangereux criminel. Vous avez passé la première partie de la nuit à guetter un suspect, puis vous l'avez suivi…

- … Et vous avez failli l'arrêter, mais quelque chose vous en a empêché, vous a retardé.

Mycroft lança à son frère un regard d'alerte, auquel Sherlock ne prêta pas attention, grisé par le jeu.

- Vous avez dû vous rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital, continua-t-il, probablement parce que…

- Parce que vous avez sauvé la vie de mon frère, conclut Mycroft en se levant et en allant serrer la main de l'homme abasourdi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier.

- Vous pourriez commencer par m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, répondit l'officier visiblement partagé entre l'effarement et la colère.

Sherlock se sentit rougir malgré lui. Ce policier était celui qui l'avait trouvé, la nuit dernière, dans la ruelle où il s'était finalement effondré. Il se revoyait sortir de chez lui, en proie à des hallucinations, et échouer dans une impasse où il avait perdu connaissance. Un homme lui avait presque marché dessus, l'avait redressé, puis l'avait porté alors qu'il était aux frontières du réel. Il l'avait porté alors qu'il avait vomi, peut-être même pire, il l'avait porté malgré les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées, malgré les coups qu'il lui avait donnés, lui ordonnant de le laisser là, vociférant, pleurant parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité de son loft empli de couleurs et de musique…

Et, le lendemain, le jeune homme ne le reconnaissait même pas.

A présent, l'homme parlait à voix basse avec Mycroft, sans cesser de le regarder. Sherlock ne les entendait pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne parvenait pas à respirer convenablement.

Il devait retourner dans son palais mental, _maintenant_, _tout de suite_.

- Sherlock, reste avec nous, ordonna son frère. Le sergent Lestrade est juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Tout va bien.

- Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez, confirma l'homme avec un signe de tête rassurant. Je vais vous laisser en famille. Je reviendrai plus tard, peut-être, pour prendre votre déposition. Vous avez peut-être repéré dans cette rue un indice qui nous aurait échappé.

A ce mot d'_indice_, Sherlock retrouva immédiatement, comme par magie, sa respiration, sa lucidité, sa distance. Il ne pouvait pas remercier le policier qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces, mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui… Pour lui montrer qu'il lui était malgré tout reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé crever dans le caniveau.

- L'homme que vous cherchez avait l'habitude des lieux. Il était sûr de lui, il doit passer par là régulièrement pour brouiller les pistes. Si vous ne m'étiez pas tombé dessus, vous l'auriez sans aucun doute épinglé. Il a escaladé le mur du numéro 5 de l'impasse. Il connaissait les prises, il est monté très vite, malgré son chargement – car il était assez lourdement chargé, le fruit d'un vol, j'imagine, sinon vous ne seriez pas sur sa trace. Sa main gauche portait des traces de sang. Il a dû en laisser sur les pierres. Je ne pense pas qu'il habite dans cette maison, mais si vous faites surveiller cette impasse, vous devriez finir par le coincer. Faites semblant d'abandonner les recherches pour lui redonner confiance. Il est maniaque, il comptait ses pas, il n'abandonnera pas son itinéraire fétiche. Il repassera nécessairement par cette rue.

Il avait martelé ses phrases sans reprendre haleine, sous le regard ébahi du sergent Lestrade et celui, entre amusement et fierté, de Mycroft. Ce dernier serra de nouveau la main de l'officier de police en lui murmurant quelque chose. L'homme sembla hésiter, voulut parler, probablement poser des questions à Sherlock, mais un regard vers le lit le fit se raviser. Il quitta la chambre sur ces mots :

- Au revoir. Rétablissez-vous bien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors... Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait le dernier, mais en le relisant, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose (un point de vue auquel je ne me suis pas encore essayée, et que j'aimerais bien tester). Donc, c'est le dernier chapitre qui se passe à cette époque, mais attendez-vous à un épilogue qui se passera bien plus tard. En attendant, retour à Mycroft, qui reste envers et contre tout mon personnage préféré... Et pardon pour le sentimentalisme de la fin ! Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser se quitter totalement fâchés..._

**The drugs don't work – chapitre 7**

Mycroft resta un long moment silencieux, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de refermer derrière leur visiteur inattendu.

Sherlock le regardait, cherchant visiblement à démêler ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de son frère. Tâche pour le moins ardue, attendu que ledit frère ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

Ce voyage totalement improvisé dans le palais mental de Sherlock lui avait fait entrevoir des horizons insoupçonnés. C'était comme si son cadet avait ouvert son esprit et avait permis à Mycroft de le disséquer. Il devrait y repenser à tête reposée, visionner à nouveau et dans le moindre détail tout ce qu'il avait « vu » et compris, afin de réussir à aider Sherlock, cette fois.

Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas. Cette fois, il _savait_.

Cependant, il lui restait un certain nombre de décisions pratiques à prendre, qui n'allaient certes pas enchanter son cadet.

Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-il enfin.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta Sherlock.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il lui restait à aborder les deux points les plus délicats, ceux dont il ne _voulait_ pas parler mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser en suspens.

Et dès qu'il les aurait abordés, son frère recommencerait à le détester. Cette journée, ou plutôt ces quelques heures (deux heures dix-sept minutes, l'informa son infaillible horloge interne) n'auraient été qu'une parenthèse dans la vie des Holmes.

Mycroft soupira. Il était l'aîné. Il avait des devoirs. Il fallait bien qu'il se montre raisonnable pour deux.

- Il va falloir qu'on règle quelques problèmes, commença-t-il, incertain.

Sherlock l'interrompit d'une voix somnolente.

- Les parents, la cure de désintoxication, mon nouveau domicile… J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

L'aîné des Holmes ne put réprimer un sourire un peu triste.

- Non. Non, tu n'as rien oublié. Commençons par les parents. Je peux ne rien leur dire, si tu veux.

La tête de Sherlock, qui dodelinait, se redressa brusquement.

- Tu ferais ça ?

Il se reprit instantanément.

- En échange de quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- En échange de rien. Tout le reste n'est pas négociable et tu t'en doutes.

- Oui, je m'en doute.

Malgré l'intonation de Sherlock, à nouveau chargée de soupçon et d'animosité, Mycroft tint bon et adopta à son tour un ton froid et neutre :

- Premièrement, cure de désintoxication immédiate. Deuxièmement, convalescence chez moi. Troisièmement, un appartement en face du mien. Ou alors tu te trouves un colocataire, quelqu'un de fiable.

- Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui viendra te rapporter fidèlement tout ce que je fais, comme un bon chien-chien ?

Le ton de Sherlock était devenu agressif, amer, sur la défensive. Comme _avant_. Mycroft ne fléchit pas.

- Je veux dire quelqu'un qui t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi ou, le cas échéant, soit capable de réagir vite. Ça fait quatre ans que tu vis seul, ça fait quatre ans que tu te drogues. Permets-moi d'y voir un léger lien de cause à effet.

Le cadet des Holmes haussa les épaules et se retourna dans son lit.

- Puisque tu sais tout et que tu as tout décidé, je n'ai rien à dire. Tu peux y aller.

Mycroft aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'achève ainsi. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient tous deux vécu. Mais les portes du palais mental de son frère étaient à présent parfaitement closes, protégeant de façon hermétique ses moindres secrets. Sherlock s'était replié dans son univers et n'en sortirait plus avant un certain temps.

_Et, en tout cas, pas pour son frère._

Mycroft attendit quelques secondes, espérant... il ne savait quoi. Puis, voyant que Sherlock restait muet, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir l'attendait le sergent Lestrade. Ce qui, somme toute, était logique puisque Mycroft l'avait prié de l'y attendre. Malgré sa fatigue et sa tristesse, il tendit la main et sourit à son interlocuteur.

- Merci d'avoir patienté, sergent, et encore une fois, merci pour mon frère.

Le policier haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il. En revanche, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. Il va tout d'abord falloir m'expliquer à quoi rime votre petit jeu, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

- De quel jeu parlez-vous, sergent ? demanda poliment Mycroft.

- De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre de votre frère.

L'aîné des Holmes soupira. Voilà où le menaient les jeux stupides de Sherlock. A devoir expliquer à un policier probablement obtus leur situation familiale, les particularités mentales de son frère (et, accessoirement, les siennes), recevoir au mieux des regards incrédules, au pire des insultes.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, toujours affable (sa meilleure arme avait toujours été la politesse). Mais ne préférez-vous pas parler autour d'un café ?

Lestrade hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Tous deux se rendirent en silence à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et s'attablèrent devant un café crème et un thé noir. Là, le sergent reprit les hostilités.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, un peu moins durement mais sans trop de douceur non plus. Comment avez-vous pu, rien qu'en me regardant, déduire tout ça sur moi ?

- Nous serions-nous trompés ?

Le sergent hésita un instant.

- Non. Absolument pas. C'est ce qui rend ce petit tour de passe-passe encore plus étrange.

- Il n'y a aucun tour de passe-passe dans nos déductions, je vous l'assure. Je peux, si vous le désirez, « lire » aussi facilement n'importe lequel des médecins, patients ou visiteurs de l'hôpital. Par exemple, regardez cet homme installé à la table à notre droite. C'est un cuisinier du service, qui mange avant l'heure d'affluence. Il a au moins un enfant, très jeune, et il ne roule pas sur l'or.

- Il est habillé comme un visiteur lambda, protesta Lestrade. Comment diable…

- Regardez la carte qui dépasse de sa poche gauche, expliqua patiemment Mycroft. C'est le même logo pour tout le personnel de l'hôpital. Mais il n'est pas en tenue, ce n'est donc pas encore l'heure de son service. S'il mange ici, c'est qu'il n'a pas terminé sa journée, sinon il serait rentré chez lui. Il a les mains légèrement rougies parce qu'il a préparé des betteraves – vous pouvez voir les entrées d'ici, si vous vous penchez un peu. Et il a une tache sur son pull, dans le dos – il ne l'a probablement pas remarquée ou n'a pas pu l'effacer, mais c'est sans conteste des traces de régurgitation d'un nouveau-né. Le pull en lui-même est usé aux coudes, et ses chaussures ont connu des jours meilleurs.

Mycroft s'attendait à l'habituelle réaction, celle à laquelle Sherlock devait faire face quotidiennement, dès qu'il essayait de montrer ses capacités à qui que ce soit. Lui-même s'interdisait d'étaler les siennes en public, justement pour éviter les accusations de frimeur et/ou de psychopathe.

Mais, au lieu de cela, le policier regarda attentivement le cuisinier attablé, puis son propre interlocuteur, et émit un sifflement.

- Mais c'est un don prodigieux ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, à la grande surprise de Mycroft. Si je peux me permettre, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Vous et votre frère, j'entends ?

L'aîné des Holmes ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement. L'attitude ouverte de son interlocuteur le poussa à jouer la carte de la franchise. Franchise relative, bien évidemment – difficile d'avouer à un parfait inconnu que l'on coordonne le MI6 – mais franchise tout de même.

- Je travaille pour le gouvernement. J'occupe un poste mineur, mais mes capacités particulières y sont plutôt bien employées.

- Travailler dans la police ne vous a jamais tenté ?

- Je pense être plutôt utile dans mon domaine. De plus, j'ai horreur du travail sur le terrain. Rester dans un bureau toute la journée me convient parfaitement.

- Et votre frère ? D'abord, cette histoire de mur que le criminel aurait escaladé, vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- J'en suis persuadé. Voyez-vous, mon frère et moi-même avons pris l'habitude d'observer les autres et d'en déduire certaines choses, ce qui peut sembler un peu étrange à première vue mais qui est, je vous l'assure, parfaitement fiable. Sherlock est très fort à ce « jeu », comme vous l'appelez.

- Donc, vous pensez que si je… si je vais en planque dans cette impasse, je…

L'autre semblait plutôt embarrassé, ce que son interlocuteur comprenait parfaitement : pourquoi, après tout, croire aux élucubrations d'un parfait inconnu, qui avait frôlé la mort par overdose quelques heures auparavant ?

- Vous ne serez pas ridicule, promit Mycroft. Et vous attraperez votre homme.

Lestrade, l'air désabusé, haussa les épaules.

- Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Je suis en train de me noyer dans cette affaire. Mais pourquoi votre frère n'est-il pas entré dans la police ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il ne pratique pas le même métier que vous ? demanda Mycroft en attachant son regard perçant sur son interlocuteur. Après tout, il y a des adeptes de la cocaïne aussi bien chez les policiers qu'ailleurs.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire… s'embrouilla le sergent Lestrade. C'est juste que… Votre frère n'a pas… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais…

Mycroft l'interrompit avec gentillesse.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, sergent. Vous avez déduit que Sherlock n'était pas un policier, sans pour autant comprendre le raisonnement inconscient qui vous a poussé à le déduire. Vous en êtes persuadé, mais vous ne pouvez pas expliquer pourquoi. Appelez cela une intuition si vous le voulez. J'imagine que tout le monde, à un certain niveau, en fait autant, mais mon frère et moi avons systématisé nos déductions, remonté le fil de nos raisonnements jusqu'à élaborer une grille de lecture de tout ce qui nous entoure. C'est devenu un réflexe.

- Je comprends, acquiesça pensivement Lestrade. C'est fascinant. Mais alors, que fait votre frère ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'avec une intelligence pareille, il n'ait pas trouvé matière à utiliser ses dons.

- Eh bien… Mon frère, voyez-vous…

Mycroft hésita. Que pouvait-il dire, qu'avait-il le droit de dire à cet inconnu ?

Il _devait_ sauver Sherlock. A n'importe quel prix. Et ce policier, absolument pas obtus comme il l'avait cru au premier abord, était peut-être sa seule planche de salut.

- Mon frère n'est pas très… sociable. Il a du mal avec la communication en général et je crois qu'il serait difficile pour lui de travailler en collaboration avec d'autres êtres humains. Il a essayé mais cela n'a pas été très concluant.

- C'est vraiment dommage ! s'exclama Lestrade.

- Cependant, si…

Mycroft se reprocha d'hésiter encore. La santé mentale, la vie de son frère étaient en jeu. L'heure n'était plus aux raffinements.

- Si ? l'encouragea son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien, si… Si jamais vous attrapiez votre homme, dans cette impasse, et si jamais vous aviez des dossiers irrésolus, des affaires problématiques…

Il se sentit stupidement mal à l'aise.

- Vous me proposez de partager les sources de la police avec votre frère ? demanda Lestrade, visiblement incrédule (et peut-être aussi quelque peu choqué).

- Je pourrais vous l'imposer au lieu de vous le proposer, coupa l'aîné des Holmes non sans une certaine brusquerie. Je pourrais vous faire une offre…

Il s'arrêta net. Les mots de Sherlock résonnaient dans son esprit.

_Tu peux quoi ? Virer le locataire actuel ? Le soudoyer ? Le menacer ? Le tuer ? Ou bien acheter Mrs Hudson ? Il n'en est pas question. Si je veux cet appartement, j'attendrai qu'il soit de nouveau à louer. Je n'ai besoin ni de ton argent, ni de ton pouvoir._

Oui, il était habitué à être obéi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Mais s'il menaçait, ou soudoyait, ce policier, Sherlock le saurait forcément, et refuserait ce genre d'aide.

De plus, ledit policier n'avait l'air ni facile à corrompre, ni intimidé par les menaces.

- Mais qui êtes-vous pour me parler comme ça ? demanda-t-il, à présent tout à fait en colère. Je ne vous permets pas d'insinuer que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'illégal par crainte ou par intérêt. Je ne…

- Je suis désolé, sergent, l'interrompit Mycroft. Je ne voulais pas… Je cherche juste une solution.

Étrangement, l'homme en face de lui se calma. Il semblait comprendre.

_Absolument pas obtus_, répéta mentalement l'aîné des Holmes, légèrement impressionné.

- Vous pensez que votre frère se drogue parce qu'il s'ennuie ? Parce qu'il n'a pas le moyen d'exploiter ses dons ?

_Probablement même très fin._ Mycroft n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer cartes sur table et d'abattre son dernier atout : l'absolue vérité.

- Oui. Je suis sûr que si mon frère avait un exutoire… Quelque chose qui lui permette d'utiliser ses capacités, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, tout serait beaucoup plus facile.

Lestrade se frotta le menton, l'air pensif.

- Ecoutez, le mieux, c'est que je reprenne contact avec vous. Vous pouvez me laisser un numéro de téléphone ?

Mycroft n'osait y croire.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Je veux dire que je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Le sous-entendu était très clair : _si j'attrape mon homme selon les indications de votre frère._

L'aîné des Holmes s'apprêtait à remercier son interlocuteur, lorsque ce dernier reprit, un peu plus bas :

- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup vous venir en aide. Dans ma famille, il y a eu des problèmes de drogue aussi. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile. Alors, si je peux faire quelque chose… Bref. Je vous rappelle. Il faut que j'y aille à présent, je dois aller affronter et mon chef et ma femme.

_Pas obtus, fin et beaucoup plus humain que la grande majorité des hommes._

Lestrade soupira et se leva. Mycroft l'imita et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose, mais vous…

- Mais vous pensez que je refuserai, et vous avez raison. Je crois encore à deux ou trois choses sur terre, et l'honnêteté en fait partie. Je serai donc franc avec vous : je verrai si je peux demander conseil à votre frère sur un ou deux problèmes normalement classés, mais n'attendez pas de miracles. Je ne suis pas très haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Scotland Yard et je ne veux rien faire d'illégal.

- Je comprends, répondit Mycroft en lui tendant sa carte de visite. Ce que vous proposez est déjà beaucoup.

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un de capable et d'intelligent serait laissé sur le bord de la route sous prétexte qu'il est différent. Mais comme tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi, je ne vous promets rien. Au revoir, M. Holmes.

- Au revoir et merci, sergent.

Mycroft le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable et pressa un bouton.

- Anthea ?

- Monsieur ?

- J'aurai besoin de tous les renseignements que vous pourrez trouver sur un certain sergent Lestrade, au Yard.

- Bien, Monsieur. Priorité ?

- Numéro 1. Je rentre dans une demi-heure, je veux tout ce que vous aurez trouvé sur mon bureau.

- Bien, Monsieur. Rien d'autre ?

- Non, ce sera tout. Merci, Anthea.

Mycroft raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche intérieure et resta quelques instants immobile, assis bien droit sur la chaise en plastique de la cafétéria. Des patients, des visiteurs, des médecins entraient et sortaient, parlaient et mangeaient. Mycroft, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter cet hôpital, de devoir penser aux conséquences de ces dernières heures.

Et en se disant cela, bien évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

Désintoxication. Il trouverait la meilleure clinique de Londres ou d'ailleurs, mais la phobie de Sherlock pour les hôpitaux risquait de compliquer la tâche des médecins et de rendre le sevrage de son frère encore plus douloureux. Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute…

_Ne pense pas à ça. C'est du passé. Va de l'avant._

_Facile à dire_, pensa-t-il en se levant péniblement.

Ensuite, il faudrait prévoir une période de cohabitation. Chez lui.

Mycroft avait toujours détesté être envahi sur son espace personnel. Dès son plus jeune âge, il fermait la porte de sa chambre à clef. Sherlock s'entraînait à la crocheter. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il avait été amusant de voir le plus jeune s'escrimer sur la serrure que son aîné avait bloqué avec un petit bouchon de son invention.

_Ne te laisse pas non plus aller à la nostalgie_, l'avertit la voix de la raison tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir désert de l'hôpital.

Il devrait donc accueillir son cadet chez lui quelques temps. Cacher ce fait à leurs parents (ce point ne devrait cependant pas poser trop de problèmes). Supporter Sherlock (ce qui semblait beaucoup plus difficile). Et le laisser repartir (pratiquement impossible, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même : il avait bien trop peur de ce qui se passait lorsqu'on laissait Sherlock tout seul).

Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et posa son front brûlant sur la vitre. Une sensation de fraîcheur se répandit agréablement dans tout son corps.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Oui. Oui, il savait. Louer un appartement en face de chez lui, ou à côté, mais dans un périmètre de sécurité suffisamment exigu pour qu'il puisse surveiller Sherlock beaucoup plus attentivement que ces dernières années.

La première fois que son frère avait touché à la drogue, il avait à peine dix-huit ans. Leurs parents avaient alors exigé qu'il ne soit pas laissé seul, mais l'internat de Cambridge n'avait pas pu supporter le nouveau venu plus d'une semaine. Mycroft avait alors agi. Pour protéger Sherlock de lui-même. Il avait payé ce Victor Trevor pour supporter son frère à sa place. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait été étonnamment efficace et patient : cinq années de colocation, et seulement deux crises à gérer (mais Sherlock était tellement accaparé par ses études qu'il n'avait probablement pas le loisir de penser à la drogue à ce moment). Lorsqu'il avait « démissionné », Sherlock s'était installé seul. Dans un premier temps, Mycroft l'avait serré de près, mais il s'était vite rassuré et avait relâché sa surveillance. _Trop vite_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Et cela avait duré quatre ans…

Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour s'arrêter de penser ? Pour éviter que ce genre de considérations inutiles, dangereuses et douloureuses ne tourne et tourne et tourne dans leur esprit ? Mycroft, en tout cas, en était incapable.

_Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage._

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu malgré lui, sans y penser, devant la chambre de son frère.

Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher d'être affecté alors que Sherlock souffrait ? Alors qu'il s'était _volontairement_ fait souffrir ?

Avec un soupir, l'aîné des Holmes poussa doucement la porte de la chambre.

Sherlock, heureusement, dormait. Mycroft s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et considéra un instant le jeune homme endormi. Puis, sur une impulsion parfaitement irrationnelle, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son frère.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, Sherlock. Je te le jure.

De temps en temps, même Mycroft Holmes pouvait se permettre d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Après tout, personne ne pouvait le voir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon, je vais arrêter de me relire, de remanier, d'effacer, de rajouter, d'enlever, et donc ça sera comme ça sera. Soyez indulgents, le point de vue de Lestrade ne m'est pas très familier... Mais je voulais conclure là-dessus, combler les trous, relier les différentes histoires que je raconte. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou l'ont tout simplement suivie... Je vous adore !_

**Épilogue**

_- … du moins il le serait si Dieu n'était autre chose qu'une invention ridicule conçue dans le seul but que l'idiot de la famille fasse carrière._

L'inspecteur Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un sourire un peu triste.

Il était venu au mariage de John et de Mary sans être bien certain que ce soit une très bonne idée pour son moral. Son propre mariage n'avait pas été une réussite, songea-t-il en portant machinalement la main droite à l'endroit où s'était trouvé, il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait-il, son alliance.

Mais après tout, il appréciait les mariés et le témoin. Et puis, il y avait Molly, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se détendre et passer un bon moment, tout en appréhendant quelque peu le discours que le détective avait prévu.

Et il avait eu raison de redouter ce moment… Il était en train de se demander comment sortir Sherlock du pétrin où il s'était lui-même fourré (après tout, n'avait-il pas réussi à insulter, à des degrés variés, à peu près tous les invités présents, le tout en moins de deux minutes ?) lorsque ce dernier fit une chose absolument incroyable.

_- Ce que j'essaye de démontrer, c'est que je suis sans doute le plus… comment dire ? le plus déplaisant, le plus grossier, le plus ignorant et surtout le plus odieux des connards sur lequel quelqu'un pourrait avoir la malchance de tomber._

Comment _Sherlock Holmes_, _sociopathe de haut niveau_, pouvait-il _se dénigrer_ en public ?

Malgré lui, Lestrade se laissa entraîner par le flot des souvenirs. Il revoyait ce jeune homme, allongé par terre, sous la pluie, ce jeune homme qui ne pesait pas bien lourd et qu'il avait chargé sur son épaule, sachant que les minutes, les secondes même peut-être, comptaient.

Ce jour-là, il avait laissé sa vie professionnelle prendre une direction inattendue, en rendant visite à un junkie, par un brumeux matin de novembre. Il aurait pu ensuite s'en détourner, mais, presque malgré lui, fasciné par l'intelligence des deux frères, il avait empoché la carte de visite de Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes, qui n'était pas présent aujourd'hui au mariage.

Rien d'étonnant, cela dit. Se déplacer pour un événement aussi futile ? L'inspecteur du Yard imaginait sans peine la petite grimace de dédain qui avait dû tordre la bouche de Mycroft lorsque son frère avait envisagé devant lui cette éventualité.

Mycroft, cependant, devait être inquiet. Rien que de très normal. Lestrade aussi était inquiet. Il ne savait que trop de quoi était capable Sherlock lorsqu'il était laissé sans surveillance, et sans grosse affaire à se mettre sous la dent. Tant que les préparatifs de mariage avaient requis l'attention pleine et entière du témoin, tout s'était bien passé, mais…

C'était sans doute pour ça que Mycroft l'avait appelé, deux jours auparavant, comme ça, l'air de rien, en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas un petit problème à soumettre à Sherlock, pour l'occuper…

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mycroft l'avait souvent fait durant les cinq premières années de collaboration plus ou moins légale entre l'inspecteur Lestrade (il s'était toujours demandé si l'aîné des Holmes avait eu quelque chose à voir dans sa nomination à ce poste) et Sherlock, qui semblait ne pouvoir choisir entre être un brillant détective capable des prouesses mentales les plus extraordinaires et un junkie tout juste bon à vomir sur le pas de sa porte.

Ce qui était arrivé un peu trop souvent au goût de Lestrade.

Ces cinq années avaient été épiques, et mille fois Greg avait pensé renoncer, faire demi-tour, refuser de travailler de nouveau avec lui. Puis, presque malgré lui, il le rappelait, comme il l'avait fait la première fois, après avoir réussi à arrêter l'homme que Sherlock, complètement défoncé, lui avait décrit. Parce qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aiguillé sur cette piste, lui permettant de résoudre une affaire qui traînait depuis un mois. Parce qu'il trouvait stupide de ne pas profiter des incroyables talents du détective pour sauver des vies humaines. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui risquait de se passer si Sherlock se retrouvait sans « travail » – Parce qu'il aimait bien ce type étrange, incapable de s'intégrer au monde, d'être totalement présent parmi les mortels.

Et, parfois, il faut bien l'admettre, parce que Mycroft Holmes l'en avait supplié.

_Supplié_ n'était certes pas le terme exact, mais jamais il n'avait _ordonné_, comme il aurait très bien pu le faire. Lorsque Lestrade avait enfin compris _qui_ était l'aîné des Holmes, il s'était senti très petit et pas très à l'aise. Il avait traité le principal responsable du MI6, le cerveau inconnu des services de renseignements britanniques, de _connard_… Bon, certes, il le méritait, c'était la fois où Mycroft l'avait réveillé à trois heures du matin, après deux jours d'enquête sans sommeil… Mais tout de même…

Il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Il avait même eu l'air de trouver cela plutôt amusant d'entendre cette épithète, si souvent associée à Sherlock, associée à son propre nom.

Mycroft Holmes restait un mystère pour le policier.

Combien de fois Greg l'avait-il appelé pour le prévenir d'un danger imminent concernant son frère ? Peut-être une cinquantaine. Il faut dire que Sherlock avait le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, que ce soit avec des criminels ou avec des dealers. A chaque fois, Mycroft répondait immédiatement (Lestrade le soupçonnait d'avoir une ligne personnelle dont il était le seul contact, allumée en permanence – John devait avoir également ce privilège) et agissait dans le quart d'heure suivant. Pour autant, jamais il ne se permettait de laisser paraître devant les autres les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas manquer d'éprouver.

_- Je suis plein de dédain pour les vertueux, je suis incapable de reconnaître la beauté, et dénué de toute compréhension face au vrai bonheur. Si je n'ai pas compris qu'on allait me demander un jour d'être témoin, c'est parce que jamais je n'aurais cru être le meilleur ami de qui que ce soit. _

Lestrade et Molly échangèrent un regard chargé de compassion. Le policier se souvenait des rares fois où Sherlock avait essayé, maladroitement, d'être un peu moins odieux avec les membres de sa brigade – et de toutes les fois où il s'était fait rembarrer par Anderson, Sally ou n'importe qui d'autre. Comment cet homme incapable de comprendre les relations humaines (du moins était-ce ce qu'avait cru Lestrade pendant très longtemps) pouvait-il être _ami_ avec qui que ce soit ?

Mycroft, soit dit en passant, étant bâti sur le même modèle. Mais c'était plutôt parce qu'avoir des amis ne l'intéressait pas. Il respectait les règles du jeu infiniment mieux que Sherlock, toujours poli, faisant toujours la bonne chose au bon endroit, au bon moment, de la bonne façon. Presque trop parfaitement. Il était pourtant – toujours d'après Lestrade, qui commençait, sans jamais avoir pu percer le mystère Holmes, à bien le connaître – aussi brillant, étrange et décalé que son frère. Seulement, il l'acceptait totalement, sans aucune amertume. Son cadet avait beaucoup plus de mal à assumer sa différence fondamentale avec le reste du monde. D'où une certaine dose d'agressivité et de mépris, qui ne rendait pas facile l'amitié avec le détective.

Greg avait bien essayé, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir le courage de supporter davantage son « collaborateur ». Et puis, il avait ses propres problèmes à l'époque. Sa femme. Le travail. Son oncle, dont il était très proche, et qui, lui aussi, se droguait. Et surtout, comment véritablement _comprendre_ Sherlock Holmes ? Comment entrer dans son intimité ? Il était aussi étranger au monde que doué pour en comprendre les mécanismes les plus subtils, à l'exception des sentiments.

Bref, il n'était pas vraiment devenu l'ami du cadet Holmes, mais, réalisa-t-il, il était peut-être ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Jusqu'à ce que John arrive.

_- Et certainement pas celui de la personne la plus sage, la plus honnête et la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais eu le privilège de rencontrer. John, je suis un homme ridicule, uniquement racheté par la chaleur et la constance de ton amitié. _

Cette phrase sonnait tellement juste que Greg ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému.

Juste au moment où Mycroft commençait, une fois de plus, à s'inquiéter (de toute façon, l'aîné des Holmes passait sa vie à s'inquiéter…) car Sherlock manifestait des signes d'impatience à l'égard de son appartement, juste à ce moment, John Watson avait fait irruption dans la vie de Sherlock, comme ça, sans prévenir…

Vivre en face, sous la surveillance attentive et aux crochets de son frère n'était probablement pas la situation idéale pour un homme de presque trente-trois ans, Greg le reconnaissait sans peine. Mais le détective se comportait comme un adolescent borné, avec des tendances autodestructrices : comment, dans ces conditions, le laisser seul ?

Mycroft n'avait formulé qu'une seule exigence en ce qui concernait le déménagement de son frère : qu'il trouve un colocataire fiable.

Et Sherlock avait trouvé John Watson.

Lestrade, qui pourtant n'était pas spécialement croyant, avait du mal à ne pas y voir la marque du destin.

Mycroft lui avait raconté, par la suite, sa première entrevue avec le docteur Watson. Greg, qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien de la part des frères Holmes, avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- Vous l'avez _kidnappé_ ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots, avait répondu Mycroft sur un ton pincé. Ne soyez pas mélodramatiques. Il fallait bien que je lui parle.

Lestrade s'était abstenu de rétorquer que, dans la vie, généralement, on invitait les gens à prendre un café plutôt que de braquer sur eux trois caméras de surveillance. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Mycroft Holmes. En face de lui, on avait toujours tort, même lorsqu'on avait raison.

- Et alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

- Il est médecin, soldat, patient et loyal. Quatre excellentes qualités qui en font un colocataire de premier ordre pour mon frère.

L'inspecteur de police avait longuement étudié le visage de son interlocuteur. Il avait compris, au fil des années, que plus Mycroft Holmes avait l'air impénétrable et distant, plus il avait de choses à cacher.

- Vous ne me dites pas tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'autre homme avait soupiré avant de répondre.

- Je pense que mon frère l'a laissé entrer, tout de suite. Ça veut forcément dire quelque chose.

- _Laissé entrer_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le sourire un peu triste de Mycroft avait été la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue – et la manifestation sentimentale la plus forte dont il avait jamais été témoin de la part de cet homme si impassible.

Mais Mycroft avait, comme toujours, raison.

John avait _métamorphosé_ Sherlock.

Ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement fait surgir tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, qui n'attendait que la bonne occasion pour s'exprimer ?

_- Mais, puisqu'apparemment je suis ton meilleur ami, je ne peux pas te complimenter sur le choix des gens qui t'accompagnent. Or, aujourd'hui je le peux. Mary, quand je te dis que tu mérites cet homme, il n'y a pas de plus grand compliment dont je sois capable. John, tu as enduré la guerre, des blessures et des pertes tragiques – encore toutes mes excuses pour la dernière, d'ailleurs. _

Sherlock avouait son _admiration_ pour John ? Le _félicitait_ pour le choix de sa compagne ? _S'excusait_ ? Si on le lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

_Mais les gens changent_, pensa-t-il. _Même les sociopathes de haut niveau_.

Lestrade ignorait ce qu'avait vécu le détective pendant ces deux années, durant lesquelles tout le monde l'avait cru mort. Rien de bien folichon, si on lui demandait son avis. Greg avait essayé d'en parler à Mycroft, mais ce dernier l'avait coupé net en le priant courtoisement mais fermement de ne plus jamais mentionner le sujet. L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard savait reconnaître une fin de non-recevoir. Il n'avait pas insisté.

Mais lorsque Sherlock était rentré, certain que John reprendrait aussitôt sa place à Baker Street, et que ce dernier avait refusé de le revoir…

Le policier, en apprenant cela (de la bouche de Molly, qu'il voyait de temps en temps et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, et qu'il était allé voir dès qu'il avait su que Sherlock était en vie), était passé au 221B. Lui aussi en voulait énormément à Sherlock. Bien sûr. C'était vraiment un procédé dégueulasse de leur avoir, à tous, fait croire qu'il était mort.

Mais avant tout, il était inquiet.

_Encore_.

John, lui, était seulement en colère. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas connu Sherlock dans ses pires moments. Lestrade, si. Il l'avait déjà vu au plus bas, même longtemps après la longue cure de désintoxication que lui avait imposée son frère. Et il ne tenait ni à s'en souvenir, ni à revivre de pareils instants.

_- Aujourd'hui te voilà assis entre d'un côté la femme qui a choisi de partager ta vie et de l'autre l'homme que tu as sauvé. En bref, les deux personnes qui t'aiment le plus au monde._

John, lui, ignorait tout cela, tout simplement parce qu'à partir du moment où les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans le même appartement, Sherlock avait complètement cessé de se droguer. _L'homme que tu as sauvé_… C'était absurde, irrationnel, inexplicable, mais c'était ainsi. Au début, Mycroft avait craint une rechute, mais rien n'était arrivé.

Lestrade avait malgré lui ressenti au plus profond de lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie. Il imaginait que Mycroft et Molly l'avaient éprouvé également. Du jour au lendemain, un parfait inconnu transformait le détective que rien ni personne, jusqu'ici, n'avait pu détourner de ses démons. Puis il en avait été sincèrement reconnaissant à John – sans compter que Sherlock était nettement plus vivable depuis leur rencontre…

Ainsi, s'il s'était rendu à Baker Street, le soir du retour de Sherlock, deux heures à peine après avoir appris (non sans un certain choc) la résurrection du détective, c'était mû par un mauvais pressentiment qui ne lui avait accordé aucun répit pendant ces deux heures. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir Mycroft. Il faut dire qu'il en voulait aussi à l'aîné des Holmes de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant deux ans. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé, par la suite, pour le traiter à nouveau de connard lorsqu'il avait su la vérité.

Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur le canapé du salon. Il n'avait même pas entendu Lestrade entrer. Il tenait une seringue entre les mains. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il semblait incapable de faire un mouvement. Greg avait traversé la pièce sans dire un mot, avait détaché la seringue des doigts crispés du détective, sans brusquerie, sans aucun reproche, l'avait mise dans la poche de sa veste et s'était assis en face de Sherlock.

- Il va finir par revenir, vous savez, avait-il dit doucement.

Sherlock, incrédule, avait haussé les épaules.

- Et je ne suis pas certain que le meilleur moyen pour faire revenir John soit de vous droguer. Laissez-lui juste un peu de temps. Nous avons tous besoin de temps, avait ajouté Lestrade, pour digérer le fait que vous nous ayez fait un coup pareil. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez eu de très bonnes raisons pour le faire, mais nous avons besoin de temps. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous d'attendre – vous avez peut-être l'impression que c'est la pire chose au monde, mais essayez alors de vous représenter ce que John a vécu pendant deux ans. Vous ne pouvez pas effacer ça en cinq minutes. Nous ne vous demandons que quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez lui les lui laisser sans essayer de vous détruire ?

Sherlock l'avait regardé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et il avait acquiescé, lentement.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait tenu parole.

_- Et je sais que je peux parler au nom de Mary quand je te dis que nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber et que nous avons toute une vie devant nous pour te le prouver._

Lestrade se sentait stupidement ému à ses côtés, Molly pleurait carrément.

Bien sûr, John était revenu. Et Mary avait accepté sans aucun problème l'étrange relation de son futur époux et de son meilleur ami. Mais il fallait dire que Mary n'était pas une femme ordinaire, Lestrade l'avait su dès le départ. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, notamment à cause de son acceptation totale de Sherlock tel qu'il était, mais également parce qu'il avait vu John renaître auprès d'elle, après la « mort » de son meilleur ami.

Ça avait été difficile, Greg le savait, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais enfin voir Sherlock en témoin suffisait à prouver que la relation entre les deux hommes était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été : un lien totalement inexplicable mais pour cette raison même parfaitement indestructible…

- _Ah, oui… Alors, quelques anecdotes amusantes sur John…_

Lestrade sourit. Des fois, la vie vous réservait d'agréables surprises. C'était si rare qu'il fallait en profiter. Mais après tout, ne l'avait-il pas dit lui-même ?

_Sherlock Holmes est un grand homme, et je crois qu'un jour – si on a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de chance – il pourrait même devenir quelqu'un de bien._

La chance avait un nom, pensa Lestrade en levant son verre en l'honneur des mariés : elle s'appelait John Watson.


End file.
